Wrath Of The Ghost King
by SpeedGamerDTS
Summary: Danny is home, but not all is well. When a strange boy arrives in his town, he has to face a world he never knew existed, and an old enemy who wishes for complete power. Will he survive this Olympic encounter?
1. Home Sweet Home

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Danny Phantom. **

**Home Sweet Home **

Ah was it ever so great to get off that plane back in the good old USA. You see me my sister and father had traveled to Japan to teach a class at some academy. While there, let's just say it was less then pleasant.

Any way it was good to be home again as we drove pass the sign that read 'Welcome to Amity Park the safest place on Earth.' I felt my lips curl into a smile at that. We drove down the streets of the all too familiar town and soon arrived at our house.

The Fenton Op Center or well home I guess. It's an odd building, you see on the bottom it looks like your typical two story house but then you look up and you see what looks like a blimp attached to the roof, that was the op center.

I smiled as we got out of the van or as my parents dubbed it 'Fenton Family Assault Vehicle' as I saw my mom and my two best friends standing outside the house. Mom smiled at me and Jazz as she gave us a hug much to our embarrassment, she was wearing a blue jump suit similar to my dad's and her head piece was down for once showing her orange hair like my sister.

When she let go I walked over to my two friends, and smiled "Hey guys." I said waving a bit. They smiled as Sam charged and hugged me knocking me back a bit. Tucker only laughed as he walked over and clasped my shoulder "Dude it's been a long month." He said.

I blinked for a moment but smiled "Yeah?" I asked. Sam took a step back holding my hand now "Ghost attracts left and right, it has been a busy month to say the least." I looked at her "Really?" she just nodded but with a smile, "It was tuff but we got through." She said.

"That's good." I said relived. One of my biggest worries going on 'vacation' was what would happen here, to say I was relived was a bit of an understatement. Sam smiled at me "We missed you." She said witch caused me to blush. "Well she missed you, me well I was mildly fine." Tucker said. I smirked "Really?" I asked with my trademark sarcasm. He smiled "Aright I missed you too but she missed ya more dude." He said. Me and Sam's faces both flushed at that.

"So how was Japan?" Sam asked trying to change the topic. "Can you tell us on the way to the Nasty Burger," Tucker said with a pleading look "I haven't had lunch yet." He said miserably. I laughed and nodded "Yeah sure." We started to head that way after telling my mom and dad where I was heading.

The Nasty Burger, the go to place in Amity Park next to the mall of course, filled with kids from school and some adults as well. We got a table and I started to share to them my little adventure I had in Japan.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the small town, a lone figure was walking. He was wearing black jeans with a black shirt with dancing skeletons on the front. He had an avatars jacket that looked like it came from World War II but still looked fresh and new. His skin was pale, and his eyes a dark brown. His hair was a messy black as well. He looked around fourteen of fifteen.

He looked up as he came to a sign that read 'Welcome to Amity Park the safest place on Earth.' "Amity Park huh?" he asked himself as he looked forward "If what father said is true then this is the place where this mist is the thinnest." He looked over the small town and let out a sigh "Well guess I just have to see why that is." he said as he started to head into the small town.

Sam and Tucker both looked at me with wide eyes as I finished my story. "So you're telling us that the Fright Knight was there," Tucker started. "That he took some kind of demon sword." Sam continued, "And you and this other guy beat him." Tucker finished.

I just nodded "That about sums it up." They looked at each other then looked back at me "Sounds like it wasn't a fun vacation." Sam said. I smiled a little "Not really, but I was able to make some new friends one being a guy to catch on blue fire and swing a sword pretty good." "Well that's good, and maybe we'll meet them soon, possibly one who is a girl and is signal?" Tuck asked me. I laughed and nodded "Yeah, don't know about the last part but you'll guys see them."

They smiled then blinked as they saw me frown. "What's up man?" Tucker asked me. Sam looked at me worry evident on her face. I let out a sigh debating if I should tell them or not. "Guys-"I stopped as I felt a cold chill go through my body and some blue mist came from my open mouth. I tensed as I looked around, so did Sam and Tucker.

We both heard screaming from behind the counter up front as the waiters and waitress ran away from the back. My eyes got wide as the doors to the back flew open and all these monsters that looked like they were made of meat started to walk out.

I looked around and saw that the place was now in a frenzy as everyone else in the place was screaming and starting to run to the exits. I smirked when the place had cleared and looked at Sam and Tucker. "I believe you two deserve a little break," I said as I looked back at the small army of meat monsters "It is good to be home, Going Ghost!"

I smirked as that similar silver ring appeared around my waste and split in two one going up my body the other going down. When they vanished I was in a black and white jump suit, on my chest was a glowing D and inside the D you could see a P in it. My hair had changed from raven black to a snowy white, and my eyes no longer blue where now a glowing green.

I smirked as the meat monsters took a step back at my appearance and I started to float in the air "Alright for all the ghosts that are listening," I lifted my hand at the small army as it started to glow green "Danny Phantom is back home!" I said firing my ghost ray at one of the monsters causing a small hole in its chest as it soon fell apart.

The army narrowed their eyes and charged at me, I smirked as I continued to fire more ghost rays at them, the ones that got hit fell apart while others were able to doge the blasts. I narrowed my eyes as I backed up a bit and continued to fire at them. Soon they were all just piles of meat. "Well that was fun." I said dusting my hands, but regretted it when I was hit from behind and was sent flying into a table.

I got up shaking my head "Okay, sneak attacks are so unfair." I said looking at who hit me. I saw what appeared to be an elderly lady dressed in what any cafeteria lady would appear; only difference was her skin was a sickly green. "Phantom," she said in a sweet voice that seemed to echo. "It's good to see your home." She said with a smile, she lifted up a plate with a slice of pie on it "You want some welcome home pie?" she asked. I glared at her and fired a ghost ray "No thanks, not hungry." I said. She ducked the ghost ray and she glared at me her eyes now red and her hair going every which way "Then you will perish!"

She lifted her hands up as all the meat that lay on the floor started to rise and surround her. I watched with my eyes wide as they started to cover her body, and soon she was now covered and was now towering over me, looking like an even bigger version of the meat monsters. I narrowed my eyes as I started to fire ghost rays but they seemed to do very little agents her. She narrowed her eyes and threw a punch, I couldn't doge the large fist in time as it started to push me toward a wall.

Before I made contact however I turned intangible and fazed through the wall rolling back and landing with a thud on the ground thanks to the momentum of the fist. I got to my feat my hand on my head, "Okay, that was a bit too close for comfort." I said shaking the dizziness from my head. I narrowed my eyes and stood straight as I saw another fist come at me, this time I flew up and dogged it.

I saw her appear outside the restaurant as she glared at me, Sam and Tucker was outside too watching the fight as well with looks of concern. The ghost growled as it threw more punches at me, I dogged them barley and continued to fire more ghost rays.

They hit her causing some meat to fall from her body but she didn't even seem to notice. She threw another right hook which was able to hit me sending me flying into a billboard. I heard Sam and Tuck shout my name as I fell from the thing but caught myself before falling to the hard ground.

I looked back at the ghost and charged back stopping at where I once was "Alright lunch lady," I said lifting my arm pointing my hand at her that was now glowing a light blue "Let's put that meat on ice." But before I could even fire my ice ray a black streak came by my head and impaled the large meat monster. For a moment time seemed to stop as the monster did not move, then suddenly I heard her scream as the beasts glowing green eyes faded away little by little till there was nothing left.

I watched in shock as the monster stood for a second longer before it started to cave in on itself. When all the meat was on the ground I flew over to the pile and looked it over. "What the heck just happened?" I heard Tucker say as he and Sam ran up next to me.

I shook my head, "I don't know Tuck.". Sam was looking around as well "Hey where's the Lunch Lady at?"She asked "Hey yeah, where did she go?" he said eyeing the meat like it was a meal. I continued to look around seeing if my ghost sense would go off but it never did. She was just gone.

I looked over at them and let out a sigh "Let's get out of here, and talk about this somewhere in privet." I said grabbing them both and lifting into the air flying off. I was not aware however as a figure walked out from the shadows a black sword in his hand and an emotionless expression on his face as he watched me. "Danny Phantom?" he asked himself.

He looked down at his sword and saw on the black steal, not his reflexion but the lunch lady pounding on the steal. He shook his head and closed his eyes as the sword let out a fait glow before becoming still again, when he opened his eyes the ghost was gone. "Thank you father for telling me that trick." He said as the sword seemed to be swallowed by shadow and moved to his finger where it became a skull ring. "Returning a spirit to its own dimension dose prove useful." He said fiddling with the skull ring.

"Now," he said bringing to walk away "Back to business." He walked into the Nasty Burger and started to look around. "They all saw it." he said narrowing his eyes. "The mist did not hide it at all; they all saw the meat familiars." He had a little disgusted look on his face "I think I'll cut back on the meat for a while." He said to himself still looking around.

He let out a sigh "Nothing's here." He said to himself as he was now in the back. He shook his head and was about to head out when he felt something odd. He turned around to face a strange green portal that was spinning. "What the-"he didn't finish his question before the portal closed and disappeared. He blinked for a moment then shook his head "What in Hades is going on in this town?"

He began to hear sounds outside the doors to the sitting area and he cursed in some odd langrage before heading toward a dark part of the back. He stepped into the shadows and felt everything speed by him as he traveled to a new location. He smiled feeling the cold air nip at his skin. He reappeared in a graveyard surrounded by nothing but graves and trees he let out a tired smile as he slumped agents a tree. He began to think and let out a sigh "Father sent me to see why the mist is the thinnest here." he said looking at the sun as it began to set. He let out a sigh as he leaned his head back on the tree trunk. "When night falls I will go out and look, but for now," he let out a yawn as he closed his eyes "I need a nap."


	2. An Encounter of the Demigod Kind

**An Encounter of the Demigod Kind**

9:00 PM. should be asleep getting recharged for tomorrow and the rest of the week, instead I am flying over Amity for a much overdue patrol. So far nothing really has happened, except the box ghost _"attacking" _always a pain, but fun none the less.

But there was another reason for me being out here flying over the town I haunt and call home. It was the best way for me to relive stress and think. Once I had gotten home, I was hoping everything would go back to normal, but what clockwork had said was bothering me. I understood why I had to find them, and why, but the thing I was stuck on was how. That and I had no idea who these two are, hell a guy born from the sea, and one who's spirit is like the wind is kind of cryptic.

I closed my eyes for a moment but tensed when I felt that familiar chill go through my body. My eyes snapped open glowing there trademark green. I looked around expecting a ghost to attack me, but nothing happened. Keeping my guard up, I kept moving toward the Nasty Burger when I fought the Lunch Lady earlier in the day. That was another thing that was bothering me, what happened to her. I was in the middle of fighting her then she disappears. Sure that happens often but not like this, she just vanished and I had no idea where she went. It was then I heard a sound. I blinked as I looked around and found the sound to be coming from the Nasty Burger. I causally flew over it turning intangible and fazing in.

To tell you I was expecting a ghost convention where all the guests are the ghosts that want to kill me, well I am sad to say that was not the case. However there was one ghost there who always wanted my pelt on his wall. Skullker the hunter was standing there his back to me, but it seemed like he was talking to someone.

"It's odd, haven't seen many of your kind around here in a long time." He said with an eco. I blinked as I moved to see who he was talking to and my eyes got wide as I saw a teenage boy, around 14, maybe 15. He had on a black shirt and black jeans, he was wearing a jacket that looked like something out of my history book, and his skin was deadly pale.

The boy looked at the robotic hunter with a board expression not saying anything. Skulker just smirked as an ecto gun extended from his arm. "Well, guess if you're not going to say something, I'll guess I'll just fire." He finished by firing at the boy. I moved as fast as I could but froze as I felt an odd chill run through my body. The next thing I knew I see the boy still standing but he is holding what looked like a black…bat…club…frying pan? All I could see was a distorted item.

Skulker blinked at the boy, but then his eyes got wide as he backed up some. "You can't be?" he asked a bit of fear entering his voice. The boy said nothing as he moved the item around swinging it like a sword-wait?

It was then I could see it clearly and my eyes got wide. It was indeed a black sword but the odd thing about it was this strange mist was around it making it appear as something else. The boy stopped swinging the blade his eyes had never left the now terrified Skulker. The boy raised his hand and a small smirk appeared as he made a _"bring it"_ jester with his hand.

That seemed to get to Skullker as the hunter charged at the boy his arm becoming a ghost sword intended to slice the boy up in many pieces. The boy however did not move as his smirk disappeared and he slashed his sword upwards connecting with the charging ghost. Skulker seemed to freeze in mid flight, then to my amazement and udder shock Skulker was sucked into the black sword.

The boy looked down at the blade and closed his eyes; the blade started to glow but then stopped. I was in shock, I have never seen Skulker taken down that easily, and by someone besides me, he most possibly beat my record. I was jolted out of my thoughts when the boys' eyes snapped open and his gaze drifted to where I was hovering. My entire body seemed to freeze. I felt fear, this guy terrified me. "You might as well show yourself." He said pointing the blade at me, "Otherwise you will be joining the other one." His voice was so cold. I swallowed hard and slowly floated down and became tangible.

The boys' eyes got wide when I reveled myself but quickly hid his shock as his face became blank once again. "Who are you?" he demanded. I gulped and tried a friendly smile, "Your friendly neighborhood ghost boy." I said. He stared at me for a moment his sword not lowering at all, "Quoting lines from a comic book is not going to help you, now I'll ask again," he said his voice becoming colder, "Who are you?" I let out a sigh "Danny Phantom."

The boy continued to stare at me before lowering his sword. "I have heard of you." He said, which surprised me, he seemed to catch that and he showed a little amusement. "What? Just because I am not from around here, I wouldn't have heard about the ghost boy who haunts Amity Park?" he asked.

I blinked and felt my face get a little red "Well, had no idea I was famous." I said rubbing the back of my head. The boy only smirked as his sword seemed to disappear into shadow and move to his finger where it became a skull ring. "You should go." He said turning his back to me and began to walk away. "Hey wait!" I shouted, he stopped but kept his back to me. "What's your name?" I asked. He seemed to pause for a moment wondering if he should tell me or not, I was beginning to wonder if he ever will when I heard him say, "Nico." Then he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

I was left there staring at the shadows wondering what the hell did I just see, and why did he spare me? I continued to stare till I heard the sound of ringing. My eyes got wide as I looked around and saw a clock saying 10:30. I winced and flew out of the Nasty Burger and headed home at top speeds. Granted the guy still scared me, nothing is more terrifying then my parents when I miss curfew.

_Meanwhile_

"Hello?" a man in his possible mid 30's asked as he picked up the phone. "Ah hello my good friend," he said with a smile as he sat down with a cup of coffee in his hand. "I take that the plan worked out." He asked as he took a sip but instantly spit it out when he heard what the man on the other side of the phone said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WAS A DISTRATION!" he shouted.

The man listened to what his friend said and he nodded along to what he said. "So you lost to another child?" he asked in a dull voice. He continued to nod then his eyes got wide "What?" he asked, "The child had strange powers, stranger then even mine or yours?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to his bookshelf. "And what did you call this child?" he asked as he pulled out a book. "I see, well call me when you get out of the ghost zone and into the real world." He said hanging up the phone and placing it down.

"Well it looks like there is more to this then I thought." He said with a sadistic smile as he opened the book and turned it to the chapter titled _"Greek Gods"_ His eyes began to glow a demonic red. "Let's see if I can't learn more about our little demigod."


	3. Mist

**Mist **

"_God bless summer vacation." _Was all I could think off as I woke up. The timing was perfect for many reasons. One, It was easier to face ghosts during the day when you don't have that bothersome school getting in your way. Two, you get to sleep in, only if your parents don't barge in with a new invention, or a ghost attack at night. And Three, was well, it's summer vacation, I'm still a kid remember.

As I got ready for the day, the events of the night before where still fresh in my head, the strange boy, that even thinking about sends a fearful chill through my body. I decided to just let it go for now, no reason to worry unless I see him again.

I got dressed and sat down at the kitchen table, and noticed real quickly that all had gone back to normal, well my version of normal. Jazz was reading, possibly a psychology book, Mom was cooking, and Dad was working on some new ghost hunting tech that would eventually bring me much pain and embarrassment on a later date.

I ate quietly and when I was done, I told them I would be hanging out with my friends, and left. Once I was outside I started to walk to the park, texting Sam, and Tucker to meet me there. When I got there I had some time to kill before they showed up. I sat down on a bench and for the first time in a while, just relaxed.

I leaned my head back intended to close my eyes but instead they grew wide as my whole body tensed. There laying up in the tree directly over me. Lay that boy from last night. The odd thing was there was that strange fog around him, and even stranger he seemed to fade in and out at times. However the boy did not move, instead he just stayed there sleeping.

I looked all around me, and saw that no one else had ether noticed him or was just not caring, granted this town is not the best with caring people. I looked back up at him then let out a sigh. I moved away but not too far, and saw Sam and Tucker arrive.

Tucker was looking down at his PDA doing…something and Sam was just walking with him. I walked over to them, "Hey guys." I said catching there attention. Sam smiled at me as she walked up to me; Tuck lowered his PDA and smiled as well. "Hey man, so what's the big deal meeting in the park?"

I shrugged "Change of scenery." I said. Tucker let out a groan "But in this hot weather?" he asked in a very displeased tone. Sam just smiled and moved close to me. "I don't think it's that bad, it's nice to go outdoors some time." She said. Tucker gave her a scowl, "Yeah you wouldn't mind it, your boyfriend is a walking freezer." He said. Sam just shrugged and leaned agents me as I felt my face get red.

Tucker just rolled his eyes and went back to his PDA. I smiled but suddenly tensed remembering who was in a tree nearby. Sam seemed too noticed and looked up at me. "You okay, you seem oddly quiet." She said concern filling her voice. I looked at her and let out a sigh and nodded "Yeah just thinking." I said looking at the tree where the boy was sleeping. Sam and Tucker looked over as well but they soon looked back at me "You pick a fight with a tree ghost?" Tucker asked and I blinked at him. "What?" Tucker shrugged "Why else are you staring at a tree?" he asked. "It's not the tree it's what's in the tree." I said as quietly as I could.

Sam and Tuck looked back at the tree then looked back at me now with concern filled faces. "You okay pal?" Tuck asked me and I blinked at him. "Fine, why?" "Well there is nothing in the tree Danny." Sam said. My eyes got wide as I looked back at the tree, and he was still there hell he hasn't moved once.

"You guys are telling me you can't see him?" I asked my voice a little shaky. "See who?" Sam asked concern still in her voice. "There's no one there man." Tuck said. I looked at them then back at the tree. I shook my head placing my hand on my temples feeling a migraine coming on.

Then things went from odd to worst as I felt that familiar chill run through my body and the blue mist escape my mouth. My eyes snapped open as I heard screaming from everyone in the park. I looked around and saw five very strange ghosts fly out of the tree line. Sam and Tucker looked at me and I looked at them "Forget about it, I'll worry about it later." I said looking around finding a tree "I'm Going Ghost!" I shouted diving behind the tree and transforming into my other half.

I flew through the tree and came face to face with these new ghosts. They where definitely odd to say the least, they had a human like body but there arms where fatherly wings. And there face while looked human like they also had beak and very sharp eyes, and there feet had talons. I gulped as I saw the five circle me, as if I was there pray. They still had that fateful green glow witch told me they where the ghosts.

I narrowed my eyes at them, "What? Never saw a ghost boy before?" I asked them. They all stopped at me and I could swear I saw them smirk. Then in a blink of an eye one had charged at me and had head butted me in the gut sending me flying back. I gasped as I caught myself hand going right for it but was stopped when I felt sharp talons slash across my back. I winced and tried to fire ecto rays at them but they dodged them like they were pros. I glared at them and charged at them, but they saw me coming, I felt intense pain in my back as I was sent crashing down hard to the ground. As I tried to get up I felt the heat and the pain of there ecto beams connect and all I could do was scream.

I fell to the ground and transformed back into human. As I looked up at them they seemed to still have that sinister yet familiar smirk, then I saw there eyes glow a dark green and them opaning there mouths as a green light started to shine. My eyes grew wide as I saw them all fire at me. I heard Sam and Tucker call my name, and all I could do was close my eyes and look away awaiting the end but it never came.

I heard the sound of metal on beam and my eyes snapped open as I looked at the one who saved me. Standing there his black sword out blocking the ecto beams, was the same boy who was sleeping in the tree.

The boy seemed to groan as he let out a annoyed sigh "You woke me up." He said as he pushed his sword agents the beams and canceled them out. The five ghosts looked down at him there green eyes calculating, the boy doing the same with his brown. "Harpies." He mumbled as he readied his black sword which had smoke coming from it. He let out a sigh, "Even hear you cause trouble." He said.

I blinked at him as I slowly sat up. He looked back at me then back at the five ghost bird/human hybrid. "Get back with your friends, I'll handle this." He said, and I nodded getting up and limping over to my friends who looked at him with wide eyes as well. He looked at them for a moment then nodded turning his attention back on the harpies.

The ghost charged at him, similar as how they charged at me, however the boy or Nico did not move unless needed to as if he has been battling these things his whole life. He looked up as one was about to slash him with its wing he slashed at it and the sword absorbed the green glow and the rest turned to dust.

I caught that his eyes seemed to widen with surprise with that, he jumped back as another one was about to slash at him. "How is he fighting with that bat?" Sam asked. "You see a bat, I see a frying pan." Tucker said. I blinked at them as they looked over my injuries. The boy only smirked as he must have heard them and he slashed again causing the same reaction. He frowned and looked at the rest. "You aren't Harpies." He said.

They screamed at him causing him to wince a little. The remaining three charged at him he readied his sword but before he could slash he saw the two move away as the middle one picked up speed. He quickly moved his sword in front of him to defend himself. The other two were now coming in from behind him there talons extended. "Look out!" I shouted. He looked behind him and I swear I saw his eyes glow black as the nearby tree shadow came up and stabbed the ghost having it explode into dust, the other one avoided it but barley getting nicked on the wing.

Nico looked back at the ghost clashing agents his sword, he looked at the ghost in the eyes and saw that it was about to fire its ecto beam, he jumped back as it fired jumping into the trees shadow. I blinked a few times to see where he went, then I heard the ghosts scream as I saw the boy reemerge from the ghosts shadow and slashed upwards cutting the ghost in half.

The boy seemed to take a couple breaths as he looked around for the last ghost but saw it flying away. He let out a tired sigh as he let the sword disappear then reappear around his finger as a skull ring.

I watched as he turned to look at me and nod before walking away. I watched him walk away as if nothing happened. Sam was griping my shoulder like a vice grip and Tucker was staring with a mix of fear, and amazement. "That…was…AWSOME!" he shouted. I blinked as I stared at him. Sam showed fear as she spoke. "What did we just see?" she asked. I shook my head, as I slowly stood up. "I have no idea, and I have already seen it before." I said. She looked at me, "Wait you have seen him do all that before?" she asked. I nodded at her "Yeah, last night, he fought and totally humiliated Skulker in no time at all." I said.

"That was so cool!" Tuck said. I looked at him with a glare. "I mean you where cool too, you know getting beat up, knocked down, all that." He said witch caused me to growl my eyes turning green at him. He stepped back from me as I walked towards him.

"Boys enough." Sam said we both looked at her and nodded and said "Okay." I gave him one more glare before walking away over to the tree that boy had gone into. I looked over it and saw nothing. "Please tell me what did you guys see?" I asked them. Tucker was about to speak but I beat him to it "After I was beaten." I said with a glare. He frowned but continued. "I saw a kid with a black frying pan take out all those ghosts." He frowned for a moment, "Though near the end that frying pan was looking rather sharp." Sam frownd as well, "I saw him with a black bat, beat them though it did look odd at moments." She said.

I looked at them then back at the tree. "Did you guys see anything around the thing he was holding?" I asked. They both blinked but nodded "Now that you mention it there was something around the frying pan, making it look a little pixilated." Tuck said. "It looked like a mist was around what he was holding, what did you see?" she asked me. "I saw a black sword." Sam placed a hand on her chin. "Okay, lets head back to my place, I need to research something." She said. "As long as we get out of this heat." Tuck said, "And as long as I can sit down." I said exhaustion filling my voice.

Sam nodded and we started to head to her place, as they helped me walk.

_Later that Night_

The young demigod was on the tale of the strange Harpy that he encountered today. He was able to destroy the others but this one decided to run. He had tracked it down to a nest and was now chasing it. When he was fighting them earlier and he took their soul he felt something strange. These where not real harpies, their body's may look like them but their souls where not.

He chased the flying beast as best he could until it fazed into a building. Nico stopped to catch his breath, as he did so he looked at the sigh that hung down from the building saying "Mayor." He let out another breath as he found a nearby shadow and traveled inside. He landed far from graceful, stumbling a bit and holding his head.

Once he got his bearings he looked around and found himself in a hallway. He then saw the harpy cross a hallway. He sprinted or ran as best as he could to catch up to the monster. He followed it till it fazed through two doors. Nico ran inside and froze when he saw that someone was there.

He was a tall man, with long silver hair. He had on a very expensive suit and his back was to Nicos, so he could not see his face. Nico cursed under his breath in ancient Greek. Nico was about to shadow travel out till he heard the man speak. "And who are you?" He asked his voice calm. Nico tensed. "I'm sorry, I was chasing my dog that got away, I thought that he ran into this building my apologies sir." He said.

The man seemed to think about it for a moment then turned around to look at the boy and Nico then felt a bit of dread as he looked the man in the face and saw the evil smirk the man had. "Is that right?" He asked as the ghost harpy appeared above him "Demigod?" Nico's eyes got wide but before he could summon his sword he felt something hit him from behind almost like a static charge and everything began to spin till the boy fell to the floor and all he heard was the sound of laughter from the man then darkness.


	4. Deadly Possession

**Deadly Possession**

"How much longer is this going to take Hunter?" Vlad asked in a calm voice that hid some impatience. He was watching the ghostly hunter examining the boy in black as if it was his most recent kill.

The ghostly hunter or Skulker glanced over at the man in the fancy suit then back at the boy. He seemed to be no older then fourteen, but there was something more to that, a good hunter can tell when their prey has something to hide. He observed the jacket and decided to scan it to see if he could get a date or something.

He finally looked over at the boys ring. The silver skull ring that seemed to radiate a dark power witch made even Skulker hesitant as he reached over for it to take it off. Once he did he held it in the palm of his hand and began to scan it.

"Well?" Vlad asked again this time more annoyed then before.

Skulker looked over at Vlad giving him his full attention. "It's just as I thought." he said handing the ring to the man who picked it up to examine.

"And what would that be Skulker?" Vlad asked taking out some glasses to get a better look.

"That ring is vessel, a vessel for a powerful weapon." the hunter said in his calm voice.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at that, "A weapon huh?" he asked turning it around then finally putting it on one of his figures. "How does it work?"

Skulker closed his eyes and crossed his arms "It will only work for the boy."

The man's face showed some disappointment but it quickly disappeared. "So for me it is simply a gothic tacky ring," he said witch seemed to cause the boy to stir a bit when he said tacky, "but to him, it's a weapon."

Skulker nodded. "Yes. And this demigods weapon is much more powerful than the others." He said. "Containing-"

"Stygian Iron, yes Skulker I know very well of what the blade is made out of and I am aware of its abilities to reap souls." Vlad said as he removed the ring and tossed it back at the Hunter who caught it. "Honestly, you sometimes forget it is I who hired you to find me a demigod."

Skulker narrowed his eyes at the human. "I would warn you to be careful, but then again I don't really like you that much."

"Ha Ha, oh aren't you the comedian." Vlad said sarcastically. "But seriously enough with the jokes, I get enough of that to begin with, let's get to why we are here." Vlad said as he pressed a button on his side and the table that held the still unconscious boy. It started to move so that he was in a standing position.

"Now what is the possibility of him resisting?" Vlad asked his arms crossed.

Skulker looked over at the boy "Very high I'm afraid." He said.

A smirk appeared on Vlads face as he pressed another button and a silly looking head piece came down and rested on the boys head. "Help me strap this on, this will nullify all or most of his will." He said.

Skulker blinked but shrugged not really believing him. He walked over and help strap the kid in the really stupid headpiece.

The man walked over and switched a couple of switches then turned back to look at the boy. "Now then, time to get to work." He said as a black ring appeared around his waist and split in two one going up the other going down transforming him as they did.

Once they had disappeared the once human Vlad Masters no longer stood, now stood or hovered the ghost Vlad Plasmius. He looked over the demigod with demonic red eyes that seemed to glow. His once white hair was now a dark black and his whole appearance made him look like a vampire.

Skulker narrowed his eyes at the new but familiar form of his employer. He had wanted to try his hunt with this ghost hybrid but honestly the other one just annoyed him a bit more so well go after the one you want to see on your wall more, the hunter felt a smirk tug on his lips with that.

Vlad looked over everything one last time, and then looked back over at Skulker. "You know what to do if this fails right?" he saw Skulker nod. He smirked as he turned intangible and lift off the ground, he flew straight at-no straight into the boy.

Skulker stood ready his hand on his arm ready to see if the boy would move and if he did what he would do. After around three minuets the boy began to stir. Skulker tightened the grip of his arm as he pointed it at the boy who was still tied to the bed.

The boys eyes opened and he looked up at the Hunter, first they where a dark brown then black, then finally he closed them. When he opened them once again they glowed a demonic red, the boy then began to smirk. "A little tense hunter?" he asked.

Skulker lowered his arm but his eyes were still narrowed at the boy not sure if this was a ploy or if it was Plasmius.

The boy seemed to notice this and let out a growl "You idiot get me out of here! Did you forget that I hired you?!" he shouted His legs swinging back and forth because he could not touch the ground.

Skulker held back some laughter but showed a smirk as he removed the straps letting the now possessed Nico fall to the ground.

Vlad grumbled as he stood back up and looked at the closes thing that was reflective which turned out to be the ghost portal. He looked over the new body and he smirked with evil glee. "It worked, I have taken over the body of a demigod." He said.

Skulker watched him with intense eyes "How did you do it?" he asked him "It should not be possible to overshadow a demigod, especially one of his caliber."

Vlad gave the hunter an evil smirk which seemed to be even more demonic with the boy's face, "Well you see, it is impossible, but thanks to some help from an unknown source I was able to create the little device that was placed on this boys head." He said placing a hand on his head. "You see not only does it lower the demigods will but it will stayed lowered however long I decide to stay in this body."

Skulker looked back at the headpiece that was still out hanging there. "Who gave it to you?"

Vlad only shrugged "Havent a clue, and to be fair I had no idea it would even work, but then I had a dream…and then I saw what to do with this thing and knew it would work." He looked down at his new body again the same smirk still on his face "Even a demigod of this caliber was powerless agents it."

Skulker looked at the boy his mouth wide in shock; he quickly regained his composer and closed it. "Well now what?"

Vlad closed his eyes and began to think then he snapped his figures, he had devilish smirk on his face "I got a few ideas." He said then started to laugh.

_Meanwhile _

"Sam how much longer do we have to do this?" I asked as I laid agents a wall book open on my lap and about twenty more to my right and left.

"Not until we find out who that kid was and what those ghosts where he was fighting." She said not even looking up from her computer.

I let out a defeated sigh as I let my head lay bad agents the wall. "I had no idea you had a library in your house."

She only smiled "There's a lot you don't know about me."

I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she only smiled that really creepy but at the same time Sam smile.

"H..H..el..p"

I blinked and looked around the room till I saw a pile of books and a hand sticking out of it, I quickly ran over to the hand and turned it plus the body it was attached to intangible so I could pull him out. "Tucker you okay man?"

"So…many…no Moby don't!" he shouted hugging me close which was really uncomfortable and awkward.

Sam only laughed as I fazed out of his grip and to the other side of the room. He held his head and blinked "What happened? All I remember was reading through books then I was attacked by a white whale…an army of white whales." He said with a gulp of fear.

"You must have passed out and was just having a nightmare." Sam said as she went back searching on the computer.

"Hey why didn't I get the computer to search through?" he asked. I blinked and looked at Sam for an answer.

"Because, you would possibly geek out over it, and honestly I like this computer the way it is, plus it's my computer." She said not looking away from the screen. "Hey guys check this out."

Tucker and I walked behind her to see the screen. "What do you got?" I asked.

She looked at us then back at the screen. "Well first off I got some info on the strange sword." She said clicking on the link. "Apparently it's something called Stygian Iron in Greek myth it is said to be able to reap any soul, it was mostly affiliated with that of Hades god of the Underowrld."

I felt my blood run cold. I saw that blade in action; in fact I saw it more than once. The Lunch Lady, Skulker, and those other ghosts all where reaped by that sword and that boy. "So what does that mean about the boy?" I asked.

Sam shook her head "I'm not sure, but based of what we saw and what you said you saw I can guess that he had similar powers to that of Hades from myth."

"So wait, you're saying this kid is Hades?" Tuck asked.

"…No." Sam said.

"He's not." I said witch caused them both to look at me. "Call me crazy but it's not him, maybe a relative."

"Or-"Sam started as she pulled up another link "-he is a half-blood."

I blinked at the name. "You mean like me?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Kinda, but instead of part ghost, part human, its part god, part human." She said.

Me and Tucks eyes grew wide. "So wait you think that the kid was some kind of half god?" he asked.

"The proper term is demigod or half-blood. But it makes the most sense." She said.

I closed my eyes and began to think, "Okay then why was he hear and what where those ghosts?" I asked now.

Sam smiled a bit, "I was waiting for that one." She said as she pulled up the last link "They are called Harpies, they are popular in many Greek stories."

I looked at the pitcher and held my breath, "That's them, does it say anything about there powers?"

Sam began to frown "That's the strange thing, the only thing this thing says is that they have sharp talons and wings, powerful legs, and wings, and that they are extremely fast. But there is nothing about ghosts."

"So what the hell where we fighting?" I asked looking at the image of the monster that looked to similar to the ghosts from the park.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we need sleep, who's with me?" she asked turning around in her chair looking now directly at us. We both nodded and started to head for the door.

We waved to Tucker as he began to walk home and before I could do the same I felt Sam grab my arm. "What's up?" I asked turning to see her.

"I don't know why, but I'm scared." She said.

I blinked at her "Afraid, Afraid of what exactly?"

She looked up at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. "I'm afraid of losing you I guess." She said.

I blinked at her. "What brought this on?"

She shook her head. "It's just I'm having a bad feeling. And well when someone gets bad feelings, nothing good happens." She said.

I stare at her for a moment before letting a small smile grace my lips before wrapping my arms around her. She wraps her arms around my waist. "Don't be scared, I ante going anywhere, why would I leave to begin with?" I felt her relax with that. "And about that bad feeling, don't worry everything will be fine. After all you got Amity Park's most hated ghost around to help, what can happen?"

I felt her smile agents my shoulder as she moved her head back to look at me. I gave her my trademark smile and she smiled back before kissing me on the lips. For a moment I forgot how to breathe but soon remembered as I kiss back with a smile.

We break away soon afterward. She smiles at me again and kisses my cheek making me blush a deeper color of red. "Get home safely and put me down." She said softly. I only nodded unaware that I had transformed in the middle of that and slowly lowered her to the ground kissing her one more time on the lips then flying off to my house.

Ah young love, you got a love it.

_The Next Day_

To say the atmosphere around the house was a bit tense. Both Mom and Dad where busy working on something and where barley talking to each other only glaring at each other, finally I asked what was up and they gave me an answer I was not expecting.

"Ghost Hunting Contest?"

"That's right. A contest to see who the greatest ghost hunter is across the land or to wherever gets the invitation." Mom said.

"And hosted right here in Amity Park. And it's all thanks to Vlady for setting it all up." Dad said, and the minute I head the name Vladdy my blood ran cold.

"Mr. Masters possibly what's to get rid of the ghost threat in the town, so that's why he chose hear." Jazz said.

'Yeah that and to kill me.' I added in my head.

"Well the press conference to introduce the ghost hunters will be starting soon, we better get going." Mom said as she and Dad began to walk to the car. Me and Jazz followed to just make sure what was really going on.

Lucky for us we met up with Sam and Tucker and that the meeting was in the middle of town in the park. There standing on the podium was the _"Mayor"_ of Amity Vlad Masters or by my experience the evil, sleep deprived, crazed up frootloop Vlad Plasmius.

He coughed a bit before speaking into the mic. "Good evening, ghost hunters, experts and researchers, I have called you all hear on this little scavenger hunt for one reason. To hunt down the demons that invade this town. Now as you all know, paranormal activity has increased in this small town for over three years now. And as the mayor I have been trying my best to combat these demons, but now thanks the organization of ghostly conventions we are having a very… special completion."

The way he said that made my skin crawl. I looked around at all the Hunters and well I had to gulp in fear, flying around town is not going to be easy anymore.

"Now as for the target ghost?" Vlad said. "A ghost that is the cause of all this chaos, well it's that boy known only as…Invisobill." He said his eyes looking right at me as if mocking me.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Not only did I hate that name, but he was using this as a way to get rid of me…again.

"However…as you all know each of you represent a different location, we hear at Amity would like to now introduce our own representative." He said with a smirk as the crowd started to mumble who it could be. Vlad stepped aside as the curtain behind him opened and my eyes grew wide and my blood chilled to ice, as I saw the boy walk out.

"You got to be kidding me?" One hunter said.

"He's only a kid!" another said.

"Now now, have any of you ever heard the expression, 'Never Judge a Book by its…Cover?" he said with a dark glint in his eyes as he looked over the crowed who all stopped talking. The boy only smiled "That's better."

Vlad smirked and went back to the mic. "As I was saying are representative is Mr.?" he asked looking at the boy.

The boy only smirked. "It's Nico…Nico de Angelo…and none of you better forget It." he said with a dark tone.

Vlad smirked "Excellent. Well now Mr. de Angelo, and all who will compete. I wish you all the best of luck, destroy as many ghosts as you can, but remember the big prize, the one who takes down this town's biggest threat deserves the grandest pries. And what that prize is…well I'm not telling you bring him to me in my office and I'll give it to you there away from the paparazzi." He said and all the hunters began to leave/run to start the hunt or escape the gaze of the boy.

I was the only one still standing in fear as I saw the boy look directly at me, but instead of all the other times he did, he gave me a demonic smirk and I felt any if not all the courage I might have disappear.

I stepped back and soon began to run not even hearing Sam or Jazz, I just ran. I wanted to get away from that boy.

Nico looked at the boy run and his smirk only darkened as his eyes glowed a crimson red. "Let the chase begin…Daniel.


	5. The End of the Phantom?

**The End of the Phantom?**

Amity Park, the once peaceful town that rarely got any attention, was now the home for a ghost hunting tournament where some of the greatest hunters and researchers come to compete for a chance to win big. Some are out for the large reword that comes for capturing the ghost boy who haunts this small town, others however are here for the research.

In the outskirts of the town was a small group of these researchers. They all where resting as night had fallen on the first day of the contest. The tired group of four had been called here to compete, the same thing was said to them _"Find the ghost known as Invisobill and get a handsome reword."_

The four of them, three men and a girl all sat around a fire, in an ally, there preferred place to work, no one to hear them, or disrupt them.

"So you think this kid is as bad as they say?" One asked. He was wearing a heavy looking sweatshirt, red in color. He was sitting in the back with a laptop open tapping away, his glasses occasionally falling. His skin was pale but not sickly.

"No idea J. Based of what the mayor said, he might be." Another said sitting away. He was leaning agents a fence looking up at the brightly lit stars. He wore a blue shirt with black pants. On his shirt looked like it had a fire design. His skin was a light brown.

"You mean the same mayor who is sending in a kid to represent his own town?" The one known as J asked. "You got to admit it Eden this guy is a frutloop with a capitol F."

The one named Eden let out a sigh as he looked at his friend. "I ant denying the fact the guys not all there, but we just have to be careful, who knows what this kid can do to get this town this wiled up.

"It could be a misunderstanding." A new voice said. The two looked over to a girl there age, she had on a green shirt with blue jeans and black hair tied in a pony tail. "Maybe this Invisobill, is actually trying to help this town?" she asked.

"Hazel you look for the goodness in anyone, even those who have passed on." J said with a small smirk. "Though with all my research on this small town from nowhere and the ghost himself, it looks like most of the towns activity has been focused around him."

She frowned. "I guess."

"Look, in the end we have no idea. All we got to do is catch the guy and see." Eden said.

"I guess you're right." Hazel said. "What do you think Hope?" she asked the only one who had not spoken yet.

Hope had on a white dress shirt and black suit like pants. He had pale skin as well but not as bad as J's. He had his eyes closed the whole time thinking, once addressed he opened them to look at his team mates.

"We have to wait and see, if he is anything like the mayor described him as, then we need to be ready." He said in a calm voice.

The others only nodded and then silence filled the small campsite.

Hazel let out a sigh as she stood up and started to walk. "Taking a walk be back soon." She said, as the others only nodded.

As she walked through the small park her only thought was on the boy on the stage. What bugged her was not the fact that he was creepy, had a strange way of making her feel scared of him, or the fact that the mayor hired a boy to hunt ghosts. No what bugged her was the fact that the boy looked like he was not all there, his eyes had a strange glaze over them, and his movements where sluggish as if he was not used to walking. Something was not right about him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard some rustling from…somewhere. She looked around and narrowed her eyes as she pulled out an echo knife from her leg holster. She continued to look around till she slowly opened up a bush that was near her.

What she saw was a small girl. She looked no older than five or six. She had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, and her outfit reminded Hazel of the outfit the ghost boy wore from the images she had seen. There were some differences but besides that she looked like a younger version of the ghost boy.

Hazel noticed that instead of the confident green eyes of the boy, she had scared green eyes almost like she was scared of her. Hazel relaxed as she gave the girl a comforting smile. "Hey, you don't have to be afraid." She said in a calm voice.

The girl looked at Hazel for a while before nodding slowly and flying up out of the bush she was hiding from. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Hazel, a researcher on the paranormal."

This caused the girl to tense up and move back a bit.

Hazel caught on to this and let out a small smile, "Don't worry, I'm one of the good researchers, you know the ones that don't want to dissect you." She said in a calm tone to calm the girl.

She seemed to relax a bit but still was on edge.

Hazel smiled at the girl, "What's your name?"

"I'm Dani." She said as she lowered to the ground. "You sure you're good?" she asked.

Hazel only smiled at the girl. "Of course, me and my friends only fight the bad ghosts. But we try not to hurt any of them, all we do is try to make them pass on." She said.

The girl known as Dani blinked at her and let a small smile on her face. "Cool." She said.

Hazel smirked a bit. "Yeah it kind of is."

The girl ghost looked at her and smiled grabbing her hand, "Glad to meet you Hazel, but I got to go, need to find someone." She said as she disappeared before the girl's eyes.

Hazel blinked and stared at where the small girl was and then she started to smile. "Hope you find whoever it is." She said before walking back to the camp.

Dani let out a sigh of relief, she had to restrain herself from telling the woman anything, doesn't matter if she was good or bad, she could not trust her. After all anyone could be nice, until they want something in return and they show there true colors, she had seen that more than once.

She let out a soft sigh as she dropped and landed to rest. She had been flying nonstop for a day trying to avoid any to all ghost hunters who had decided to show up today. All she wanted to do was surprise her cousin, who knew she had to doge so many ecto blasts and vacuum like machines?

As she was about ready to fly she felt her body chill and blue mist escape her mouth. She tensed and turned around ready to defend herself agents whatever ghost it was. However what she saw was not a ghost but a boy.

He was walking slowly over to her his eyes cold and filled with evil. In his hand was a sword that seemed to cool the air around it. Dani could not move, she was frozen in fear by the sight of this boy.

She saw the boy smirk "How ironic I find you here." he said in a dark voice that made Danni flinch. "I was looking for the boy, but you will do, Danielle" he said as he raised his sword witch caused the young halfa to scream.

_Meanwhile_

Some great hero I am. I have fought foes like The Ghost King, the Fright Knight, my future self, and even a dragon that was trapped in the mid evil days. But one glance, one look from that boy and I run away in fear.

I groaned as I placed a pillow over my head. What the heck was going on? First off this strange kid shows up, then Vlad announces a ghost hunting tournament and now the kid is his personal pick to win. And oh let's not forget the best part, they all are going after me.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Some days I wonder whether this ghost thing was a pleasing or a curse. I heard the sound of knocking on my door and I let out a sigh knowing who it possibly is. "Doors open."

I heard the sound of my door open and the close and then soft footsteps walking over to me. "Danny what's going on?" I heard the voice of Jazz say.

"What's going on? Well the whole town wants my hide, Vlad is up to his old tricks and last but not least this kid who just shows up from out of nowhere is in it too." I said.

Everything was silent for a moment before Jazz lifted the pillow from my face and slapped me in the face. I blink a bit and place my hand on the now red mark on my cheek, it took me a minuet but finally realized what happened and I got mad. "What did you slap me for?"

"Because you are acting like a selfless coward." She said.

My eyes got wide at that as I stared at her. "Selfless? How am I a coward?" I asked.

She glared at me, "For as long as you have had these powers you would go into battle fighting for not your safety but for everyone else's. You always did, even agents your future self!" she said. "You would never give up even when it looked bad, you always got up and fought."

I closed my eyes as I listened to her. She was right. What was I doing? I shouldn't be worrying about myself like this. Vlad is at it again and it is never good for not only me, but for everyone. And this I guess half-blood is in on it.

I placed both hands on her shoulders and opened my eyes at her and smiled "Thanks Jazz, I needed the wake up call." I said.

I saw her smile and tackle me in a hug. "Not a problem, little brother."

I smiled and hugged her back but the moment was cut when I felt that all too familiar chill and heard someone scream.

Jazz let me go her eyes filled with concern. "You here that?" she asked.

I nodded as I got up "Looks like it's time to go to work, be back soon." I said as I smiled at her before turning around. "Going Ghost!"

_Later_

Dani could only stand there and stare at the boy who smirked down at her. He growled low and raised his sword again; she did not have the energy to scream again. Before he could swing it down he jumped back as green blasts came raining down.

"You just crossed the line." I said floating down in front of Dani.

"Danny!" she shouted with joy.

"So you showed up huh, I had a feeling Danielle would get you to come out of your hiding place." He said.

I glared at him my hand extended ready to fire if need be. "I know what you are." I said witch caused his eyebrows to rise.

"You're a half-blood. One who has both human and god like blood." I said. "The fruteloop you are working for is an evil man who wants nothing more than world domination. You know the same old evil thing. You helped me once, why?"

He looked at me for a moment then he started to chuckle then he broke out into a laugh.

I blinked as I watched him but did not move from my spot.

"Why did I help you?" he said. "Well let's say I wanted to know more about you. See if I could use you, but it would seem that I do not."

"Use me?" I asked my eyes narrowing at the guy. "Use me for what?"

His smirk darkened. "Complete power." He said.

I looked at him dryly. "Like that so hasn't been done before." I said with sarcasm.

He only chuckled. "Oh now you really are underestimating me, dear boy. You see I don't plan on just ruling this town, but I will rule over even my own kind." He said.

My eyes widen at that "Your own kind?" I asked

He only smirked "Yeah got a whole camp full of them." He said witch caused my blood to freeze.

His smirk disappeared as he lifted his sword. "However, I can't have anyone butting in, so all hero types must be taken out of the equation." He said his eyes now glowing demonic red.

I narrowed my eyes at him "Yeah good luck with that." I said as I fired a ghost ray at him that hit him square in the head. My eyes widened in horror as I saw that it did nothing to him.

He smirked as he stabbed his sword into the ground. I narrowed my eyes at him as I took to the air, but he only laughed. He looked up at me his once red eyes now glowing black. I glared at him and was about to fire again but stopped when I saw the earth open up under me.

I looked down and could see hands without skin reach up for me. I started to fire my ghost rays at them but it seemed to do nothing. The hands reached up and grabbed my leg pulling me down. I screamed as I felt myself submerge into the ground.

The boy only laughed as he watched. "So long Daniel." He said with a smirk "Say hello to daddy for me."

The last thing I saw was Dani fly away before everything went black.

Nico's grin grew as he saw the ground close. "Sorry my boy, but you would only interfere in my plans if I let you stay around." He closed his eyes and held out his hand as the shadows began to form in it. "Now on to part two." He said as the shadows vanished to reveal a skeleton.

He held up the skeleton and closed his eyes as the skeleton started to move. Green and Black energy started to pass from Nico's hand to the skeleton and soon it began to be engulfed once again.

Nico fell to one knee, his power drained. "Dame…I must have overdid It." he said as he looked at his finished work and a dark smirk formed on his face. "I guess I lied, you will be useful to me dear boy." He said looking into the lifeless red eyes of his creation. "Now let's show them the real evil of this town."


	6. Takeover: Hell on Earth

**Takeover: Hell on Earth**

It has been four days since this ghost hunt began, four days since any one last saw Daniel Fenton. The son of the town's regional ghost hunting experts went missing without a trace. His family was filled with worry and fear. "_Where was he? What could have happened? Is he okay?"_ all were going through their minds.

His friends weren't taking it much better. They were consumed with worry and fear as well. They went out every night trying to find him, but they never succeeded.

It was on the fourth day when the whole town was called to announce the winner of the tournament, which caused Sam, Tucker and Jazz's blood to run cold.

The whole town met under the trees of the park as the clouds looked like they were about to open up and rain, all the ones who were invited where also there, standing by themselves or by their team mates.

They all quieted down when they saw the mayor walk onto the podium that was set up. He coughed into his sleeve before taping the mic to see if will read. "Is this on?" he asked causing some of the guests to chuckle.

He let out a small smile before beginning. "Greetings hunters, researchers, and the citizens of Amity Park. Today marks a turning point in this town's history, as you all know we have been tormented and hunted by beings not of this world. As mayor I made a vow, a vow to save this town. And today ladies and gentlemen we have done just that." He said

The town broke out into small whispers wondering what he was talking about.

"It has been done. The one known as Invisobill is no more." He said calmly.

Half of the town exploded for joy at the hearing of this. The one who kept bringing in all those ghosts was gone, now they could return to a normal town. However another half of the town stayed in silent shock at the revelation. They knew the Phantom, not as a threat but as a hero, one who was saving this town not harming it.

However the ones who knew him much more were devastated and shocked. Tucker closed his eyes shaking his head not believing what he was told, Jazz just stood there not moving just staring at the man she knew was evil. And Sam, she fell to her knees. Witch did not go unnoticed by a certain hunter.

"Now allow me to introduce the winner of this contest and the one who slayed the evil-" he started being stopped only when he noticed someone walking up to the podium. The crowd all let out a gasp of shock as they saw the same boy who was introduced four days prior by the mayor himself.

The boy looked over the town with dark eyes before looking over to the mayor and nodding. The mayor let out a small smile as he looked back at the crowed. "I guess I should announce what the reword is now should I?" he asked.

He let out a tired sigh as he continued. "Time is an unbeatable foe, and as I have tried to fight it off, I could not. I am aging, my mind not as sharp as it used to be. I need someone to take over when I am gone. I need someone to look over this town that I love." He said. "So…the reword is the deed for Amity Park."

The town all broke out in commotion some angered some shocked. The hunters were also disappointed; some expected a large sum of money and where not too pleased that it was just a deed to a low class town.

Vlad turned around and handed the deed to the boy who took it gracefully. The boy looked over at the crowed then back at the mayor "Thank you for this great honor, however," his lips formed a dark smirk as he snapped his fingers. The crowed went silent as they saw a form appear over the podium.

A teenager who looked to be fifteen, his hear was snow white and he had on a black and white jumpsuit with the DP insignia on it. His head was down so no one saw his face, but everyone knew who this was.

Sam looked up and looked at the boy with shocked eyes. "Danny?" she asked herself.

The boy slowly lifted his head up to reveal not the neon green eyes that the town knows, but instead showed empty red eyes. He lifted his hand slowly into the air and he snapped his fingers as a whole army of harpy like ghosts appeared behind him.

Nico smirked at this and summand his sword and to horror of everyone stabbed the mayor strait through the stomach. "You are no longer required." He said as he lifted his sword up lifting the mayor up as well having him slide more into the sword. His screams of pain echoing around the park before he disappeared into the sword itself. Leaving a small amount of smoke left where he once was.

Nico smirked as he saw the town start to panic but where still too scared to move. "Citizens of Amity Park, As the new elected official I do believe it's time to make some new rules."

"Who elected you mayor?!" a voice said from the crowed. Casper High knew that voice as there star cornerback Dash Baxter.

Nico smirked and pointed behind him "Them." He said as the back of the podium fell revealing hundreds of skeletons standing guard some with guns, others with swords, and some with just clubs and there bear arms.

"Oh okay." He said quietly.

Nicos smirk grew as he looked up at the ghost boy. "How odd, the same ghost you all condemned for being evil, but who did nothing but protect you all, now is my willing servant." He said.

"Phantom, would you do the honors." He said with a dark smirk.

The ghost boy only nodded as he raised his arm into the air. His lips curling into a smirk of their own, "Attack." He said in a dark tone lowering his arm down. With that single the harpies and skeleton army charged at the town and the hunters.

The town was in a panic. Everyone started to flee or try to flee at least. The ghost harpies flew at them grabbing some and picking them up and flying them off somewhere.

The skeletons all marched some shooting at their targets which caused them to stop and collapse while others knocking them out with sword swipes or hits to the head.

Sam Tucker and Jazz ran away with Jazz's parents. However Jack and Maddie stopped.

"Mom, Dad What are you doing we have to get out of here!" Jazz said.

They both looked at each other before looking back at Jazz, "We are going to try and hold them back, run and don't look back." Maddie said placing her hazmat hood over her head.

Jazz looked at them with wide eyes "No…no you can't!" she shouted.

"Jasmine!" Jack said for once sounding as serious as he has ever sound. "Listen to your mother, get out of here, stay with Sam and Tucker keep them safe. We believe in you." He said placing his own hood over his head.

Jazz stood there with wide eyes at them before tears started to fall she closed them and grabbed both Sam and Tuckers arms before running.

"That's our girl." He said before turning around and pulling out what looked like a green baseball bat. "Time to knock them out of the park!" he shouted as he charged at the skeletons. Maddie just smiled and shook her head as she pulled out her lipstick and turned the bottom of it. It started to glow green and she fired it at some skeletons knocking them back and turning them to dust.

The three kept running not daring to look behind them. However fate was not on their side as Sam was grabbed and lifted into the air by one of the ghost Harpies. She screamed and tried to struggle but the beast held its grip.

She heard the shouting of Jazz and Tucker but she didn't care, she was hoping Danny would fly by beat this thing and save her, but it never happened. She closed her eyes as that feeling set in and she stopped struggling.

The harpy was about to fly off with its new catch when it felt intense pain in its right wing. It let out a screech and looked to see what was wrong and it saw that there was a hole in its wing it let out a screech as it saw something fly at it now glimmering before it went through the other wing causing the demon to roar in pain and drop Sam.

She tensed ready to hit the ground but she never felt the pain, instead she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the face of at first someone familiar. "Danny?" she asked.

The boy blinked at her and let out a tired laugh. "Wow, save someone's life she thinks it's someone else. Story of my life." He said miserably.

She blinked as her eyes adjusted and saw that it was not Danny but someone else interlay. She saw that he had light brown skin, and green eyes. "Who are-"

"Eden, and your welcome." He said jumping back as the harpy fell to the earth. He placed Sam down near Tucker and Jazz who were all shocked at the turn of events. "Look over her." He said before running over to the ghost.

He saw the beast hiss at him and try to get back up. Eden narrowed his eyes as he pulled out what Sam could only imagine as a thermos and suck the demon up. He closed the lid and placed it back on his belt. He looked back over at the three and ran up to them "Come on before more show up." He said helping Sam back up.

"Who are you?" Jazz asked.

"Trust me when I say a friend." He said as he continued to run.

The three looked at each other before nodding and running after him.

Sam had no idea who this guy was, he looked to be about Jazz's age, and she had never seen him before anywhere in Amity Park, was he a hunter?

The boy stopped at an old house and opened the door, and held it open for the three. When they where through he looked around before closing it behind him.

Once inside they all took the chance to catch their breath. Once that was done they all looked around the small house.

"We'll be safe here." Eden said as he looked out the window.

"Safe? How are we safe in an old house?!" Tucker shouted.

"Well you can thank me for that." Said a voice from behind them.

The three turned around to see three more people in the small house. One was a girl who had tan skin, and her hair tied up in a pony tail, she was wearing a green shirt with a flower on the side with blue jeans.

The other was a male with a white dress shirt and black dress pants, he looked more professional then anything and he was leaning agents the wall his arms crossed. He had black hair that was neatly combed.

Last was the one, who spoke, he was sitting down next to an open laptop. He had glasses on that seemed to be too big for him. He had on a red sweatshirt and had on blue jeans. His skin was pale but not that bad. And his hair was a messy brown.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked taking notice of the laptop.

"Well, you may not be able to see it but this house is protected by a very unique ghost shield, not only is it able to repel ghosts, but they can no longer see or sense us."

"How is that-"

"-Possible?" he finished. "Well a lot of government funds and a genius mind later and you get something grand.

"A techno nerd…I'm not alone." Tucker said with tears in his eyes.

Sam and Jazz rolled their eyes at that. But focused back on what was important.

"I guess introductions are in order." Eden said from behind them. "The techno nerd is Jason, The girl with amazing knife skills is Hazel, and the grouch over there is Hope, and you know me." He said walking over to his team mates.

Jazz smiled a little. "I'm Jazz Fenton, these two are-"

"Tucker Folly techno geek of Amity Park." Tucker said proudly.

"Sam Mansion." Sam said still not really trusting these guys. "Are you guys hunters?" she asked.

Eden blinked a bit and placed a hand behind his head, "Uh well kind of. You guys ever heard of the Guys in White?"

_Meanwhile_

"_ow" _Was all I could think of as I slowly started to regain consensuses. Every muscle in my body was on fire, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I winced as I tried to move but I felt something push me back.

"Don't move, you're still hurt." Someone said with a voice filed with concern. The voice sounded female, and it sounded generally worried.

I tried to open my eyes but they did not listen. I felt whoever was with me, place something to my lips and told me to drink. It must have been due to the fact that her voice sounded soothing or that my head was in so much pain that I didn't bother thinking about it.

The liquid tasted actually really good. I felt the pain slowly dissipate till finally it was gone completely. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up holding my head still feeling dizzy. I looked around at my surroundings and saw what seemed like an endless filed of grey with like one tree for miles.

I raised my eyebrows and slowly stood up but staggering a bit before catching myself on a nearby tree. It was then I noticed I was back in my normal human form and I let out a sigh. That guy did a number on me.

I was about to push off when I saw someone peek out at me from the other side of the tree. I blinked and started to go around the tree but stopped thinking first.

"Hello?" I asked and saw someone move behind the tree. Then I saw that someone sprint away from me.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran after whoever it was.

The person continued to run and I really did not feel like running right now. However I felt a dark chill run through my body as I stopped and looked around only to look up and see something I was hoping never to see again.

Those harpies where flying over the field looking down and they must have noticed the commotion and are now dive bombing at the person who had fallen. I sprinted over to him running as fast as I could. "Not this time. Going Ghost!" I shouted.

I felt that familiar chill run through my body turning me from human to ghost. I broke my run and flew as fast as I could snatching the person before he got clawed.

I placed him down a little away "You okay?" I asked. He was hidden under a hood but he nodded seeming to be shocked that I had saved him. I smiled at him then turned my attention to the flying devils when I heard them screech.

"_Who is that?"_ one asked in a raspy voice.

"_I do not know sister, maybe our next meal." _Another said.

"_Great Idea." _Another said.

"Like to see you try." I said as I charged at them and fired some ghost ways at them. They dogged each one I fired and flew at me. I fired a shot at one that was close and it dogged but I felt sharp pain on my side. My hand went there instantly and I could feel the blood even through my glove.

"_This is nowhere near as fun as I thought it would be."_ One said.

"_I agree he is weak." _Another said

"_Let's end his turmoil now." _The last one said.

I growled and narrowed my eyes at them; I raised my hands as they glowed neon green. I fired at them with all I had but they dogged it and I felt all three of them slash me causing me to scream and fall to the ground with a loud thud.

I gritted my teeth as the pain all came back. I could not move at all, and worst of all I could feel them over me. I could hear their evil cackling as they talked.

"_Just as I thought, weak." _One said.

"_And to think this boy got into the Elysian Fields" _Another said.

"_Let's fix that."_ The last one said.

I was unable to move, my eyes closed waiting for the end. It was then however that I saw something, I saw my home destroyed, all the people I love gone, everything destroyed. I don't know how to explain it but I saw it, and the only one standing was…me? I was standing holding Sam by her head blood covering her sweet face and I could hear myself laughing before everything faded to black.

My eyes shot open as I saw the three charging at me. I narrowed my eyes at them. "I'm not done!" I shouted as I raised my hand and felt the temperature chill and as I fired a blue ghost ray at them. Two were able to doge it in time but one wasn't as lucky as it fell to the earth incased in a block of ice.

I slowly hovered of the ground my body glowing a fait blue, I could only guess my eyes were as well. I saw the two harpies glare and hiss at me before charging at me fast. I narrowed my eyes. "Cool your jets girls." I said as I fired more ice rays at them. They dogged but this time when they tried to slash at me they backed away in pain as there talons where now covered in ice.

I smirked at them "What's wrong? Can't handle a little cold?" I said as I charged at them firing ice rays at them. They did their best to doge, and as one came close to try and slash me again I blasted it with a full force ice ray causing it to freeze instantly.

I looked over at the other one with a smirk raising my hand and telling it to come get me. The demon did not it, but hissed. "_Lord Hades will not be pleased by this. You will pay ghost!_" it said before flying off at top speeds.

I lowered my hand and lowered to the ground and fell to my hands and knees as exhaustion finally caught up to me. I must not have been as fine as I thought. I felt my power fade till I saw those same rings turning me back to human.

I noticed someone walking over to me. I looked up to see the person I had saved. "Are you okay?" he asked, with a very soft voice-wait. I know that voice, the one who saved me.

"Yeah I'm fine; just need to catch my breath is all." I said.

She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled back her hood revealing that she was indeed a girl. She had dark eyes that were more calming then terrifying, her hair was braided which showed of her face and the fact that she had a splash of freckles across her nose. Her skin was olive witch for some odd reason seemed to glow silver a bit.

"You should not have done that." She said sitting down next to me.

I smiled a bit as I sat down as well. "Yeah, well call it a hero instinct. That's what my sister calls it at least." I said. "And also a thank you for saving me."

She looked up at me with wide eyes but she caught herself and smiled "Thank you. Hero huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"It's a bit much but, all I try to do is help and I really can't sit by while someone is in danger. That usually gets me in more trouble than anything but, in the end it works."

Her smiled seemed to grow sad. "Just like him." She whispered.

I decided not to push her, but decided to ask something else. "Um for the record, do you know where we are?"

She looked at me with confused eyes. "You're in the Elysian Fields in the Underworld. Why do you ask?"


	7. The Phantom Helps a Demigod?

**The Phantom Helps a Demigod?**

The small house had grown silent at the mention of the secret organization that these three citizens of Amity Park know all too well. On more than one occasion they have had the displeasure of meeting the two agents who have caused nothing but trouble for the young team Phantom.

Eden let out a tired sigh as he took note that they haven't spoken in a while. He then let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "I take it by your all's reaction you have met our '_wonderful' _organization?" his tone was teasing but the three teens where still on edge.

The hunter seemed to realize this and sighed tiredly. "Look, if it's it about trying to blow up the ghost dimension-"

"You guys have done a lot more then try to blow up the Ghost Zone!" Sam all but shouted her eyes narrowed into a glare.

Tucker mimicked her glare as he nodded. "Yeah, all you guys end up doing is causing trouble, trouble that we end up having to fix." He said.

"Why you three specifically?" the girl named Hazel asked her green eyes showing curiosity at the same time caution.

"Because they work with the Phantom." Jason said with a small smirk. Causing the three teens to turn their glares toured him. Jason raised an eyebrow at their expressions. "What you think those two don't talk about you three? We have you as…" he glanced down on his computer then looked back up at them. "And I quote, "_The ghost boys rag tag ban of sidekicks that do not know when to get out of our hair. Especially the Goth girl and her stupid warrant_." He looked up at the girl whose glare seemed to intensify and he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, they wouldn't stop talking about that for a month." Eden said with a small smile. But he dropped it when the teens glared back at him. "Okay, okay, not funny."

"How are you four agents anyway?" Jazz asked dropping her glare for a moment. "Your all look no older than me."

The room grew quiet again as the four hunters seemed to be thinking of something. The three teens looked at each other wondering what was up. They jumped when they heard a new voice speak. "At this moment it is none of your concern." Hope said. His eyes open, they could see he had blue eyes, but not like Danny's his was soft and cool while this guys was more cold and calculating. "Right now our concern is on this town and everyone's survival." But he still had that hero mentality odd.

Eden nodded and started to walk to the door. "I'm going to grab the van." He said before walking out closing the door behind him.

Jazz looked a little concern for the guy, which did not go unnoticed by the leader of the hunters. "You don't need to worry." He said causing the girl to jump and glare at him. "As much as it may seem like, we have been trained to handle things like this. Eden can take care of himself just fine." The girl seemed to relax a little but still showed concern.

Deciding to change the subject he decided to ask the three some questions. "Ms…Jazz is it?" he asked trying to remember her name and get her attention.

The girl nodded at him telling him he got the name right. Sam and Tucker blinked at them.

"I couldn't help but notice your last name…Fenton wasn't it?" he asked his eyes narrowed only slightly.

The girl seemed to tense at that and her shoulders seemed to shag a little. Hope closed his eyes and nodded slightly looking back at Hazel. She seemed to get the message as she walked over to Sam and Tucker. "Why don't you two come with me, I'll show you two the rooms that this small place has." She said grabbing them both by the wrists and pulling them along. "You too J." she said causing the boy to jump and close his laptop and quickly follow leaving the two older teens in the room alone.

Jazz looked up at the boy her eyes narrowed in a glare. "What do you want with them?" she asked with a bit of venom in her voice.

"Nothing." Hope said causing the girls glare to disappear.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"We had no intention on coming into contact with your family, we where only assigned to take out the ghost boy that was It." he said.

Jazz's glare returned but before she could speak Hope beat her too it. "A day after the contest began, a boy named Denial Fenton disappeared." He said causing the girl to freeze in place her eyes going wide, the reaction he was hoping for.

Jazz's head was lowered as the only image she could remember was of the night he left. He had smiled and transformed to kick ghost butt, like he always did. But he never came back. She was worried about him. He didn't answer his cell and Sam and Tucker said he wasn't with them. She ended up walking to where she heard the scream and all she saw was an empty ally with a strange crack on the ground.

Then today, she saw him, granted it was in ghost form but she saw him. She was overjoyed to see her little brother again…that was until she saw his empty red eyes and that dark smirk on his face that literally scared her. It scared her more than the strange boy who had killed Vlad.

She felt tears run down her cheek but she didn't care. She lost her brother, and her parents. God knows what had happened to them. She tensed however when she felt something warm cover her shoulders. She looked up and saw a blanket over her. She looked over to her side and saw Hope sitting next to her his gaze staring at an old cross hanging on the wall. She tightened her grip on the blanket and moved to sit down as well, as her knees started to cramp up. She said a silent thank you and he only nodded.

The two remind quiet for a while. Jazz looked back over at Hope and saw that he had a faraway look in his blue eyes and for once she saw not the cold hard blue eyes but the soft eyes like her brothers. She turned away and let out a tired sigh. "My parents stayed behind to make sure Sam, Tucker and I to escape." She said suddenly.

Hope grinned a little which caused the girl to stare at him. "They must given those skeletons paranormal hell." He said causing the girl to giggle. She imaged her dad swinging with his trusty bat, a bat with the word _Fenton_ on it, and her mom doing everything else, that made even Danny scared of her wrath.

Hope grinned at her for a moment before his expression became bare once again however his eyes still showed a small trace of amusement. "We'll find them Jazz." He said. Causing the girl to stare at him wide eyed. "The ghosts didn't look like they were trying to kill anyone." He stated causing the girls eyebrow to rise.

He stood up and dusted off his hands before extending a hand out to her. "I promise that we will get them all back, even your brother." He said with a warm smile. Jazz stared at him for a moment before smiling herself and taking his hand.

XXX

Hazel had dragged Sam and Tucker into the dining room to avoid the conversation that Hope and Jazz had to have. Jason had dragged Tucker away to examine the new PDA the boy had, while at the same time ask the boy some questions.

She and Sam were currently sitting in the dining room. She was really having trouble talking to the girl. All she would do was cross her arms and look away. She's good at this.

Never the less Hazel continued to ask some question and was always received with the same purple glare and silence.

The room grew silent for a while. Hazel studying the young girl with piercing green eyes, a trait she picked up from the group's leader. Sam grew uncomfortable with the girl staring at her, and she did her best to ignore it.

Hazel sighed closing her eyes. "You have every right to hate us." She said suddenly causing Sam's head to spin around and look at her with wide eyes. Hazel gave the girl a sad smile as she walked over to the sink and turned the faucet on to get some water. "We aren't really liked in the paranormal community. Other researchers hate us for what we are trying to do." She said.

"You mean the destruction of all ghosts?" Sam asked. The girl said nothing, and for a while the only sound that could be heard was the water filling up the small glass. Sam was about to say something but it stopped in her throat as Hazel turned the water off and walked back over with a cup of water in each hand. She handed one to Sam who took it with a thanks.

Hazel sat back down and stared at her water for a moment before speaking again. "That is our overall goal yes." She said with some bitterness which caught Sam off guard, wasn't all Guy's in White agents supposed to hate ghosts and want them extinct?

Hazel seemed to notice the girls' confusion, because she gave Sam a sad smile, "While it is true that most of the agents think that ghosts are something that must be…disposed of." She said. "In the beginning we did." She said sadly. "We thought all ghosts where evil and that we had to get rid of them." She took a small sip of her drink. "Things happened, and we started to see spirits in new light, that not all of them where evil, that some were just scared and lost. Some even had no idea they were even dead." She said.

Sam stared at the huntress with wide eyes at what she said. She was lead to believe all members of the GIW were anti ghost, and would never give one the chance to talk or even explain why they are haunting an aria.

The girl seemed to smile for a moment before she frowned once again. "We were going to give the ghost boy a chance." She started causing Sam to look at her eyes wide. "Even if he is the priority number one ghost, we still wanted to hear his side of the story." She shook her head with a frown. "But now-"

"That wasn't Danny." A new voice said causing both girls to jump from their seats and take some steps back. Hazel was about to reach for her ecto knife but stopped when she realized that voice sounded familiar.

Sam's eyes grew wide also when she realized who it was. She stepped up and looked around a little. "Dani?" she and Hazel asked at once. To both there surprise a small girl suddenly came to view. She looked no older than six. Her green eyes were puffy and were lighter than they used to be. She charged and tackled Sam causing the girl to stagger back a bit and fall to the floor with the small girl.

"Dani?" she asked again this time softer. The girl only shuddered a little as she looked up at her.

"It's not him, it's not Danny." She said again.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked the small girl.

"That night…I was planning to surprise you guys with a visit, but the whole town was full of ghost hunters." She started. Hazel had sat down next to Sam the small girl listening in. "I met with Hazel and we chatted and after that I was on my way, but then…he showed up." She said. Sam could see the girl's neon green eyes usually filled with spunk and attitude fill with something she wouldn't think would ever see in the young girl, fear.

"He?" Hazel asked pushing a little. The girl looked over at her and Hazel held her breath as she saw the same fear.

Dani nodded as she gulped her throat going dry. She hadn't been scared like that since the time that she was close to dissolving into ooze. The boy terrified her. "He…came out of nowhere. He had a strange jacket and had a black sword-"she shuddered remembering the blade. "And he tried to attack me…he…he called me Danielle" She said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. No one knows who her real name was except for Danny, herself and…"Danny came in and saved me, he seemed to know the guy saying as how he helped him before," she paused for a moment thinking. "He for a moment seemed to think about it, before he said he wanted…power." The little girl said.

Sam had wide shocked eyes as she had heard that before. "Dani, what else did he do?" Sam asked.

The girl looked up at the young goth. "Danny and him started to fight but…the guy stabbed his sword into the ground and it opened up-"she shuddered harder than before causing Sam's grip around the girl to tighten.

"It…sucked him underground." She said. Sam's breath hitched at that. Dani shook her head some. "The last thing I saw before I ran was the guy make another Danny." She said.

"Another Danny?" Sam asked her eyes furrowing in confusion.

Dani nodded a little. "I don't know how to explain it, he just made a new Danny and now…" Sam held the little girl closer as she leaned her forehead down to rest on top of the small girls head.

Hazel watched them for a while her face also showing sadness and at the same time wondering just what the heck was going on. She filched when she heard the door open and saw Hope walk in with his ecto pistol pointing around, Jazz behind him. He looked over at her and she placed a finger over her lips to tell them to stay quiet and pointed to Sam and Dani.

Hope looked over and his expression softened when he saw the two. He lowered the ghost gun and placed it down on the table. Jason and Tucker happen to show up as well, both running. "What's go-"he was stopped when a bright light laminated the room blinding all those who were not expecting it. When the light diminished the three hunters stared with shock as the once white haired girl with a black and white hazmat suit, had changed into a girl with black hair concealed under a red cap. She had on a blue sweatshirt and brown pants.

The three stared at her wide eyed for a moment before they turned there attention to Sam who had lifted her head up. Her eyes were a little puffy but that didn't mean her glare was less threatening.

Hazel moved over next to her and saw the girl was sleeping. She smiled a little and moved to place a hand on her. Her eyes got wide when she felt the girl was warm. "She's-"

"Human" Sam finished her glare disappearing slightly as she looked at Hazel's and the other hunter's shocked expressions.

"How is that possible?" Jason asked shaking his head.

Sam looked over at him then looked at Hope who was staring right into her eyes. She let out a tired sigh and looked at Jazz and Tucker and nodded slowly. Jazz frowned and Tucker lowered his head down and mumbled. "He's going to kill us."

"We'll tell you everything." She said with a frown.

Hazel frowned as well as she placed a hand on her back. Sam looked over at her and Hazel just smiled a little. She placed her arms around the small girl who was asleep. "I'll take her to bed." Sam nodded with a small smile and started to stand up. She looked at the two hunters who both had confused expressions on their faces Jason more so then Hope. She Tucker and Jazz walked past them into the living room to wait for the hunters as Hazel started to walk up the steps to the second floor.

Jason shook his head with a frown. "We came here to talk to a ghost boy, and now we have an invasion and a ghost who can become human at will." He said crossing his arms. "I'm not likening this."

Hope let out a sigh as he looked out the window. "I'm not either." He said. "But, let's give them the benefit of the doubt. After all we also have secrets that we would like to keep."

Jason looked at the black haired boy for a moment before shaking his head with a small smile. "Yup, she has rubbed off on you." He teased.

Hope looked at his friend with a deadpanned look. "What?"

Jason only smirked. "You know what I mean." He said before walking into the living room.

Hope staring after him let out an annoyed sigh before looking back out the window. His eyes narrowed a little at something. "Does it take him two hours to get one car?" he asked himself before walking into the living room as well.

XXX

"Stupid piece of junk!" Eden shouted as he kicked the side of a white van. He cursed as he grabbed his foot in pain. "_Hey, instead of the sleek sports car, that can do so many amazing things, let's get a old hunk of junk that doesn't work half the time!"_ he said in a mimicked voice. "Stupid commander." He mumbled.

He had the hood open looking to see what was wrong this time. He wasn't having much luck. He let out a frustrated sigh as he placed a towel over his head. "Well looks like I need to borrow a car and jump start this thing." He said.

He looked around and his frustration only increased. "Really? No cars on this block?" he asked no one. He let out a tired sigh trying to calm down. He went to the side of the van and froze when he saw a few skeletons walking by.

They seemed to notice him as they seemed to have a staring contest. Eden slowly raised his hand up to wave at them. "What's up guys?" He asked. He ducked in front of the car as they skeletons holding guns started to fire at him.

"That any way to greet a guest guys?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. He moved to the other side of the car and opened it up. He reached for the closest thing he could get which was an ecto gun. He looked back over and saw the one's with swords approach him. His smirk seemed to grow as he pointed the gun at them. He pulled the trigger then-

BOOM!

Eden covered his eyes with his arm as the dust started to fly. When the dust settled he looked over his arm and his eyes got wide at the sight of the small crater and no skeletons. He looked at the crater then back at his gun a few times. "Did this-?"

"Hey!" someone shouted above him. He looked up and saw someone hovering in the air in what looked like a black and red crab claw surf board. The board looked intimating enough, especially with the fact that the red lines kind of looked like blood veins. The person riding/driving the thing looked even more intimidating the person's attire seemed to match the board. A black and red armor that looked like it could take a beating.

The thing however he noticed most of all though was the persons face. Whoever it was had chocolate color skin and due to the red tint of the head piece and glass, looked like her eyes were a fiery red.

"Get out of here!"The person sounded female. "Armature" she mumbled before flying off to take on the skeletons that were shooting at her. She dogged them without much difficulty and was about to fire back with her red and black ecto gun but someone beat her to it. The skeletons all turned to dust as they were all hit dead in the head. The huntress looked over and saw the same guy holding out a white ecto pistol. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he twirled the gun like someone from an old western movie.

She narrowed her eyes into a glare as she flew in front of him. "Hey! I had that under control!" she shouted at him. The boy only rolled his eyes before drawing his gun and firing it. It grazed harmlessly past her helmet as it impacted another skeleton right between the eye sockets.

The huntress looked behind her and saw the undead bones fall to the ground then become dust. Then she turned back around at the guy who was still smirking. She was livid. "Why you-!"

"Easy there." He said backing up a bit holding his hands up in the surrender pose. "Don't waist all your ammo on me." His expression turned serious witch caught the young huntress off guard. "Duck!" he shouted pushing her down as a claw was about to swipe at her. She tucked and rolled away from the guy who had done the same.

She looked up and saw a ghost that she had the displeasure of meeting for the last couple of days. "Not these things again!" she said annoyance evident in her voice.

"Tell me about it." Eden said lifting the ecto gun aiming it at the harpy ghost.

"Aim for the wing that's their weak spot." The girl said before hoping back on her…ghost board.

Eden grinned as he amid. "Thanks for the tip." He said as he started to fire. The harpy tried it's best to doge but it was outnumbered and it soon fell to the ground. It wined in pain before the girl uncapped something from her belt that looked like a thermos. She unscrewed the lid and a red light shined out and sucked up the ghost harpy.

She caped the lid back on and looked back over at the boy who was dusting himself off. "Thanks, I guess." She said.

Eden looked at her and smiled a little. "It's nothing." He said walking back over to the Van and placing the gun back in it before shutting the door. He let out a sigh before he looked back over at her. "Think your hover board can get this thing moving again?" he asked.

The girl looked at him then at the old van and shrugged. She flew over to it and a little part on the bottom of it opened up. Eden reached in and grabbed a cord connecting it to the car. He went back over to the driver's seat and turned the key. The old van roared to life and Eden was more then happy.

He closed the lid on the car, and looked back over at the girl. "Thanks for the help." He said.

She only nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked her trying to get any info on the young huntress.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "People call me the Red Huntress." She said taking off leaving him behind.

He grinned a little "Red Huntress? Has a nice ring to it." he said to himself. He climbed into the driver's seat. "Wonder what the guys are up too?" he asked himself as he drove the van to the old house.

XXX

That's it, fate hates me. I can't have one day without something strange going on. Here I am trapped to what I can only guess is somewhere underground. Where this girl just told me straight up I'm dead. I'm not…er well I'm kind of, it's just-you get what I mean! I had tried reasoning with this girl that I couldn't be…fully dead. She just wasn't hearing it.

"Well how do you know if you're dead or not?" she asked me.

I stared at her for a moment mouth open ready to say something but nothing came out. How did I know that I'm not dead? I looked down at my hands and wondered for a moment but shook my head. "I just…know that I'm not." I said to her.

She seemed to stare at me for a while like I was crazy but she soon began to laugh. She shook her head and leaned back. "You're a strange one all right." She said.

I glared at her halfheartedly for a moment then began to think. "I don't get it. Can being pulled underground by skeletons kill me?" I asked myself. I sighed and slapped myself on the forehead. "Of course it can." I said to myself feeling stupid.

"Wait." The girl said sitting up and staring at me with wide eyes. "You were pulled down here?" she asked.

I nodded at her. "Yeah."

She looked away for a moment thinking about something before she spoke again. "Who sent you here then?" she asked.

"He said his name was Nico." I said. My eyes narrowed as I saw her expression show shock and all out surprise. She looked down at the ground for a while before shaking her head. "Did he say why?" she asked softly.

I looked at her for a moment before sighing. "He wanted me out of the way." I said. She looked up at me with wide confused eyes. "Out of the way?" she asked.

"He said he wanted power, enough power to rule over his own kind." I said closing my eyes. "Reminds me of an old fruteloope I know."

The girl just continued to shake her head. "That's not like him." She said witch caught me off guard. She looked so confused for some reason. Did she know him?

I tried to move but winced as I felt pain. She snapped out of her musing and faced me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest, your body needs it right now." She said.

I looked over at her but after another wave of pain I decided to trust her. I laid back down and as soon as my head hit the ground I was dreaming. I was surrounded by nothing but cool darkness. I looked around but could see nothing. It felt like I was flying. Where? I had no idea.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and was blinded by a bright light. When the light faded I was in a dankly lit room. However it was what was in the center that caught my attention. It was the boy, he was held up chained to a large black rock. His head was down and his eyes were closed.

My eyes were wide for a moment before they narrowed into a glare. I raised my hand up now noticing that I was in my ghost form and started to charge for a ghost ray. I notice him stirring for a moment then his eyes open, his head lifted and he looked at my glaring green eyes.

He let out a tired chuckle and lowered his head again. "You raise your hand to one who is already beaten." He said tiredly.

I froze. He didn't sound like the guy who was hungry for power or even like he wanted to kill me, he sounded like he did when I first met him. I lowered my hand and looked around. "Where are we?" I asked him.

He let out a tired sigh as he looked around as well. "Would you believe my mind?" He asked.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and thought about it for a moment. "Would you believe me when I say, I've been in stranger places?" I asked back getting the guy's attention.

He opened his mouth for a moment before shaking his head "Later…right now I need your help." He said.

My eyes narrowed at him and I crossed my arms. "And why should I?" I asked. "You were hunting for me-and succeed by the way-and attacked a close friend." I said, my glare not leaving him. "Just who are you?"

He lowered his head again and looked like he was thinking. He lifted his head up and began to speak. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I am the demigod son and vizier to lord Hades. I was sent to your town to investigate the decrease of what my kind call Mist the power to hide the power of the gods from mortal eyes. The only way you could see me is because you are half ghost and so you have an easier time seeing through it. When I arrived I noticed many strange portals. At the time I didn't know what they mean. I then met you, Danny Phantom the resident ghost that haunts Amity Park and protects it from harm. It was then we encountered the Harpy's, they weren't normal, they had the body but their souls were something else. I traced one down to a building and then…he showed up."

I was listening intently, so that's why his sword looked so different and why I was the only one who could see him. Those portals seemed like Ghost Zone portals opening up, not that uncommon actually. Those harpy things still creep me out and his mention of…"Who's him?" I asked.

He let out a sigh. "The one who has possessed my body and is using it right now." He said with a voice that sent a chill down my spine. "You know him as the mayor." He said.

My eyes got wide possibly as wide as they have ever been. "Vlad? Vlad is behind this?" I asked. "He overshadowed you?"

He lowered his head in what seemed like shame. "…Yes."

I had to smirk at that. "Wow, great son of the Underworld, get's possessed by a crazed up fruteloop." I said chuckling at his reaction but gulped when I saw the dark look in his eyes.

"What were you saying?" he asked coldly.

I shook my head looking away. "Nothing, nothing."

He let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Anyway, he overshadowed me and has been using me to create an undead army." He said wincing a little.

My expression turned serious. "So Vlad wants World Domination again, and this time he's using you as a tool to do it."

"Not just me." He said. I raised an eyebrow and he moved his head to the right and I looked over and my eyes grew wide as my breath hitched. I was staring at well me. Instead of my green eyes he had evil red just like…him.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Nico seemed to notice my anger and sighed. "He has used a spare skeleton and one of his clones to make a clone of you. He is combining my powers with his, and it's starting to hurt." He said wincing again.

I looked over at him again and finally noticing what seemed like steam coming off him. "What is happening to you?"

"He is using to much of my power and it's killing me." He said. "The magic of the god's comes with a price, if we use to much of it we turn to dust." He said.

My eyes got wide as I moved over to him. "Hold on." I said as I tried to fire ghost rays at the chains but they simply bounced off and almost him me.

He let out a pained sigh. "Though that would happen."

"Dang it!" I shouted.

"You have to free me outside the dream." He said.

"And how am I supposed to do that, since you…I mean Vlad sent me underground."

He seemed to think for a moment then he looked up at me as if I was already a dead man, and what he said after made me feel like one. "You have to speak with my father to get you out." He said.

Everything was quiet for a moment before I started to chuckle. "Your good." I said wiping a tear from my eye. However he wasn't laughing. "I mean, can't I just fly out?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's not that easy." He said causing my shoulders to slump in disappointment. "The Underworld is as much as people might say otherwise very picky on who gets to leave it." he said. "You need either permission from the king or you could wonder for eons trying to find a backdoor. Trust me, I am giving you the better of two evils."

I let out a tired sigh and nodded slowly. "Alright, I'm not going to enjoy it, but I'll do it to get back and kick Vlads butt." I said placing my hand in my palm.

Nico nodded but paused as he looked over to the left. "I can see what he sees, and I know he is creating an army, he has taken over your town by force, and is planning…something, all I know that involves the citizens."

"What!?" I asked, anger and fear setting in.

He looked at me and a small smirk appeared on his face. "Guess that gets you the motive to move as fast as you can." He said. "Get going. Time is wasting." He said before darkness surrounded me once again.

I woke up with a groan and sat up placing a hand on my head. "Well that was dream."I said looking around groggily. I saw the girl who had lifted her head to look at me. "What you dream about?" she asked.

I stared at her for a moment then my eyes got wide as I suddenly stood up. She jumped up too and placed her hands on my shoulder. "You need to stay still." She said.

"Not while my town is getting destroyed." I said

She stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" she asked.

I looked at her seeing if I could tell her, her brown eyes killed me. "I had a dream that my town was getting destroyed." I said.

Her eyes grew wider and she stepped back. "Look I don't know what Nico did to you but he would never-"

"He didn't." I said silencing her.

She looked at me with confusion. I sighed and shook my head. "Look, he isn't behind this turns out that crazed fruteloop friend of mine is behind this little stunt." I said causing her to relax a little. "I need to go see…Hades I think his name was."

She stared at me as if I was insane then let out a pitiful sigh. She pointed to her left. "Just head straight and you will see the castle." She said.

I nodded and walked a little that way but stopped and turned around to face her. "Thank you, for all your help." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and nodded as I turned around and continued to walk "Good luck, oh and um don't let dad's attitude scare you. He's not as bad as he seems."

I froze at that and spun around to face her but she was nowhere to be seen. I looked around before sighing in defeat and turning back around. "Just what kind of world did I get myself into?" I asked myself. I thought for a moment then looked forward my eyes narrowing. Hold on guys, I'm on my way. "Going Ghost!"


	8. Playing Fetch and Trust

**Playing Fetch and Trust**

It felt like hours flying over the, what felt like the exact same speck of land I had flown past about ten times now-make that eleven. It was strange, I know I was flying straight but I couldn't help but feel like I was actually going nowhere.

It seemed fate was done playing with me for the moment as I saw something far off in the distance. I picked up the pace and sped as fast as I could, and as the image got bigger I realized that I was looking at a well…I have no idea what I was looking at.

It looked like something that might have been in one of the books my friends and I looked through a few days ago. What was it again? Oh right Olympus, but I thought it was on top of a mountain, why is it in the underworld?

It looked like the Olympus in the books, but instead of the bright colors it was said to have, this Olympus had dark and silver colors that gave of more of a foreboding feeling. I slowed down a little as I approached what looked like a gate entrance.

My eyes darted left and right to see if there was anyone around, and to my relief I didn't see anything. I phased through the gate, and instantly froze as I heard what sounded like growling coming from behind me.

I closed my eyes for a moment before slowly turning around to come face to face's with a giant three headed dog. The beast put Cujo to shame with its size and its six red eyes seemed to bore into my soul. Its black fur was as black as night and its sharp-as big as my dad- sized teeth glowed white.

I took a step back and the thing took a step forward, its three heads growling simultaneously. "I take it your Cerberus huh?" I asked in a scared tone. The center head let out a loud bark that caused my hands to fly to my now hurting ears. I grimaced as I looked back at the beast and tried to think of a way to get around this thing. I could try and run, but the way this dog looked it might just swallow me whole before I even make a move.

I took a deep breath trying to stay calm. I looked up at the three headed beast. "Uh, I'm not here to hurt anyone." I said. The beast ether didn't understand me or didn't care as its growl seemed to intensify. I walked back till my back was agents the gate the beast still in front of me it's six gazes not leaving.

I was starting to sweat a little as I saw it get closer, I closed my eyes fearing the worst but all it did was start to sniff me with it large nose which was as cold as ice. The beast seemed to stop for a moment before taking a step back. I blinked a little as I finally opened my closed eyes to see the three headed dog stare at me with demonic red eyes but it also seemed a little confused. It took another step back and then to my shock a ball dropped to my feet from the shadows that the beast had cast over me.

I blinked as I stared at the ball then back to the three headed guard dog. "You…want to play?" I asked in a shaky voice. The demonic dog ears pricked as all three heads barked at once. Wincing from the very loud noise I slowly reached for the ball and tossed it into the air.

One of the heads moved fast and caught it in flight in the heads powerful jaws. It looked back over at me and dropped it and gently taped it with its snout causing the ball to roll over and gently stop at my feet.

I couldn't help but smile a little at the three headed dog. I picked up the ball again and let out a little smirk. "Go long." I said as I pulled back and threw the ball as hard as I could. The beast to my surprise jumped and grabbed the ball in mid flight and crashed to the ground causing a little earthquake witch resulted me falling on my butt.

It looked over at me and just like before gave me the ball to continue this little game. I tossed it a few more times, not as hard as before not wanting a cave in or to get unwanted attention. I smiled as I slowly flew up to the three headed dog and started to pet the center head. Oddly the fur was softer than I expected. "Sorry pal but I gotta go." I said and felt a little guilty as I saw the three head's ears drop sadly.

"Sorry buddy, but I got to help my friends." I smiled at the three heads. "I promise I'll come back and play with you again." That seemed to cheer up the three headed guard dog as all three heads barked loudly.

I winced at the pain but smiled anyway. "Now I need to speak with your owner." I said.

The guard dog looked at me for a moment before backing away and showing me the large black doors of the strange underworld castle. I smiled a little and patted the dog on the head…all three heads. "Thanks bo-boy's" I said a little confused if Cerberus was considered as three dogs or one.

The guard dog barked again and I smiled at it before turning around and flying off and phasing past the giant doors not even noticing the design on them. I flew down dark hallways passing by walking skeletons that didn't give me much of a glance.

I stopped flying and looked around trying to see were to go next. This place reminded me of a maze with all its twist and turns. I let out a frustrated sigh and noticed a skeleton walking by below me.

I slowly lowered myself down to be in front of him. The skeleton stopped and seemed to stare at me. "Uh hi, can you tell me were Hades is?" I asked the thing hoping it wasn't going to attack me. Instead it the skeleton shook its skull and placed a bony hand on my shoulder and pointed down a hallway to the right.

"So I go down the hallway and, then what?" I asked not really getting what this thing was telling me. It started to move its jaw to talk but I couldn't understand what it was saying. It seemed to notice my dumfounded look and the skeleton started to walk down the hallway only stopping and raising its hand to tell me to follow.

I followed the skeleton down a few hallways and a few corridors till it finally stopped at another set of large doors. It turned back around and placed a hand back on my shoulder before shaking its skull and walking away a bit quickly.

I gulped as I watched it leave. Turning back around, I took a deep breath and phased past the door. When I got to the other side I was overwhelmed with the cold and well dead feeling in the air. It reminded me of the Ghost Zone, only like ten times worse.

I slowly walked forward stepping even deeper into this dark room that seemed like death was everywhere. I froze however as I felt my body suddenly grow ice cold and at the same time a large blue mist escaped my mouth. The largest I have ever seen it get.

I tensed and started to look around till my neon green eyes landed on a figure sitting in a thrown. He had albino white skin and had shoulder length black hair. He had very intense black eyes that were currently glaring at me. However it was his robe is what really creped me out. The purple fabric seemed to move and moan and at times I thought I could see someone's face appear in the fabric.

I gulped hard realizing who this was. "Hades I'm guessing?" I asked trying to be confidant and not showing any fear, but instead it came off as a very scared squeak.

The ruler of the Underworld's glare seemed to intensify, "Who in Tartaurs do you think you are barging into my kingdom?" he demanded in a calm but very frightening voice.

"I'm Danny Phantom sir…and um…I kind of need your help." I said in a very shaky voice.

The god rolled his dark eyes and grumbled. "You spirits are all the same, only wanting one more chance at life." He glared down at me again. "Listen to me boy, you have died. Move on and forget about the mortal world." He said with a board tone that sounded like he had said that a thousand times before.

"Uh…well that's just it sir." I said taking a deep breath. "I'm not dead." I said.

Hades gave me a dry look. "Do you know how many spirits have tried that on me boy?" he asked in a board and at the same time offended tone.

"Well, um well." I stuttered trying to think of something to say.

"I think we are done here, Harpies!" he shouted.

To my horror the three harpies I had fought earlier entered the room from the ceiling. They all flew and landed on the head of the very large throne that I had just realized was made out of bones. When they saw me they all let out a hiss.

Hades looked back at them then at me. "It would seem you all have met already." He stated.

"_My lord, he attacked us." _One said in her raspy voice.

"Only because you were attacking someone else." I defended, but it still sounded a little week due to the fact that the god terrified me.

"A hero" Hades said with a bit of distain. "Get him out of my throne room now." He said.

The three harpies grinned evilly and all said at once, "_Yes master." _

They all started to approach me and I started taking steps back. "Hold on." I said but they didn't listen as they charged at me. I closed my eyes and felt the room get colder. When I opened my eyes they were glowing an icy blue. I raised my hand up and fired an ice ray at one of the demons.

They dogged out of the way but continued to charge. "Look I don't want any trouble. I just need to get back!" I shouted firing more ice rays at the demons trying to keep my distance. The harpies continued to doge them and they seemed to move faster I moved to the side but winced when I felt pain on my left side.

The harpy who had hit me was licking her talon and then her grin seemed to become even more demonic. "_His blood…tastes like a demigod…just not as strong." _

I narrowed my eyes at her. "First off, disgusting. Second off, I'm not a demigod." Similar yes, but not one. As much as I want to deny it I know both my parents are my own.

The demon only hissed at me and started to charge at me hoping for a better taste. "Look, I only wanted to talk." I said dogging a swipe and flying back. I felt a sharp pain on my back as one of the harpies was able to get behind me and slash me. I let out a cry of pain then felt sharp talons on my shoulder fly me to the ground and made me land face first to the dark marble. "Dame Nico." I mumbled to myself.

I winced as I slowly got to my hands and knees. I looked up and saw the three demons smirk at me and charge at me intended to finish me off. My eyes narrowed as I raised my arms ready to block.

"Halt!" someone said causing the Harpies to freeze in place.

I blinked at the Harpies then looked over at Hades who had his madman like eyes on me. "How do you know Nico?" he asked in a tone I could not make out.

I slowly lowered my arms to my side. "Well sir…Nico asked me for his help." I said, now feeling fearful as I stared at the ruler of the underworld.

The god seemed to think about this for a moment before his dark gaze traveled to the Harpies. "Dismiss." He said. The harpies quickly flew up into the darkness above the gods and my head. The god returned his gaze to me and I felt my body start to tremble.

"Why dose Nico need your help boy?" he asked in a dark tone.

I took a deep breath and raised my head to meet the God. "You see, he is kind of in trouble with an old enemy of mine and he needs my help to stop him. He said that you were the only one who could get me out of here." I said. "Please I need your help."

Hades looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to me. "I'll think about it." he said before moving a skull on his throne and before I noticed the floor gave way under me. I let out a scream as I started to fall.

Hades let out a tired and annoyed sigh as the floor returned to normal.

"Now was that needed?" A voice said from behind the god and he let out a low growl.

An image appeared before the god. It was a middle aged man wearing a purple cloak that covered his head and had on a lighter shade of purple as a jacket. He had blue skin and knowledgeable red eyes with a scar over his left eye. The oddest fetcher about the strange man was that on his stomach was a running grandfather clock. He had a black belt that held a stopwatch as well. In his hand was a staff that at the top looked like crab claws holding a classic alarm clock. "You do know he was telling the truth." He said in a calm voice as his image shifted to that of an old man.

Hades let out a frustrated sigh. "Clockwork. What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Clockworks image shifted again to that of a newborn child. "An old ghost can't see an old friend." He said, his voice never changing.

"You know that is not the reason." Hades grumbled.

Clockwork grinned as he turned his attention to the empty throne next to the god. Unlike Hade's who was based off death, this throne was based around life "Still bitter I see."

Hades glared at the time ghost for a moment before slowly sitting up. "Why are you here?" he asked again trying to get the subject away from the empty throne.

Clockwork grin seemed to grow as his form shifted to an adult man. "To help a friend." The ghost said.

Hades narrowed his eyes for a moment at the ghost. "The boy?" he asked. Clockwork said nothing but only grinned at the god.

Hades let out a frustrated sigh "You actually believe that spirit?" he asked.

Clockwork nodded. "I do." He said witch caused the god to sigh. "The path we are in right now is being filed with danger." Clockwork said his calm voice turning a bit serious. "An old enemy of yours is trying to rise again."

Hades for the first time in a long time seemed to freeze. For a moment no sound could be heard before the god started to speak. "I see."

Clockwork nodded. "I have tried to see what I could do, but the Observers are not enjoying the fact that I have already meddled." He said.

Hades snorted and glanced up at the ghost. "And let me guess, that boy is needed isn't he?" Hades asked with a bit of distain. Clockwork only nodded. Hades growled at the ghost. "You know I hate heroes." he stated.

Clockwork only nodded. "I know." He said shifting into an old man. "But the boy speaks the truth about your son needing his help. Even if you hate heroes, understand that this hero is needed for something that could affect the very underworld and world we live in." He said calmly before disappearing into a clock and then vanished completely.

Hades stared at the spot the old ghost had been for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. "I may hate heroes. But I hate sprits just as much." He said with a little distain. "Get the boy!"

_Meanwhile_

Three teens were all bundled together in what looked like a football hurdle inside the living room of the old house that they were hiding out in. The hunters had allowed them a little time to prepare for their explanation. Witch they all praised the good lord for.

"What do we do?" Jazz asked the two teens in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah we can't tell them Sam." Tucker whispered as well.

Sam seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "We aren't." she said causing both teen's to stare at her confused. "We needed them to think that we are going to tell them everything." She stated with an evil grin.

"But they saw Dani." Tucker said.

Sam smirked a little at the techno geek. "Don't worry you two just follow my lead alright."

The two teens seemed hesitant but nodded anyway. Sam grinned at them then looked back at the door. "This is for Danny alight." She said silently before dropping her smile and opening the door. "We're ready." She said

The three hunters nodded as they followed the young goth into the living room. The three teens sat down on the loveseat while Jason sat down on a chair Hazel sitting on the ground next to him and Hope standing next to the boy.

Sam took a deep breath as she looked over at them noticing that Eden hadn't gotten back yet. "We haven't been entirely truthful with you guys." She said. "While it is true that we work with Phantom…we also are very close friends with him."

Hope raised an eyebrow at her. "The same ghost boy who is attacking the town?" he asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, you see when my friend Danny's and Jazz's parents built the Ghost Portal, ghosts started coming out causing nothing but trouble for this little town." She said glancing over at Jazz.

"Me, Danny and Tucker were all there and we saw the ghosts escape the portal." Sam lied "After that, the Phantom showed up and started to fight of the ghost's. We all felt guilty and wanted to help him, since it was kind of our fault."

"How was it your fault?" Jason asked.

"Well, the portal at first didn't work so me and Tucker dared Danny to see if he could fix it." She said hiding a grimace remembering the memory of the accident that turned her friend into a ghost hunting superhero. His scream was something she remembered clearly.

Hazel glanced at her with worry for a moment before looking at the other two who had yet to say anything yet.

"He fixed it, and after that, ghost's after ghost's started to attack the town." Tucker finally said with a small smirk. "To tell you the truth, Phantom would not have gotten far without my charming intelligence." He said then huffing when both Jazz and Sam elbowed him in the stomach causing Hazel to giggle.

"Any way-"Jazz said with some irritation in her voice. "I found out about the three helping Phantom, and tried to help out secretly till they felt they could trust me." She said with a smile.

Sam nodded at her. "We did and together the five of us made up, Team Phantom." She said with pride. Hazel smiled, Jason smirked and Hope grinned at the name.

"Phantom at first was hesitant about us helping him, but after we saved his butt a few times he decided that a little help wouldn't hurt." Sam finished.

"And ever since then we have been one ghost butt kicking team." Tucker said.

Jason narrowed his eyes at the three for a moment. "Odd, you say "you five" are a team yet with all the reports I have read it only talked about you two and Jazz." Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

Sam seemed to pause for a moment before speaking again which did not go unnoticed by the young techno. "Danny is a little odd about how helps Phantom." She said. "You see they are the closest of friends like we all are, heck you might even call them twin brothers." She said stretching it a little.

Jazz nodded. "Yeah with our parents being ghost hunters and everything it wasn't easy to help the guy, so we decided to give him some of our parent's equipment, and Danny would be the fall guy every time a ghost appeared." Jazz said.

Jason stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. "Makes sense, divide and conquer. While he keeps your ghost hunting parents at bay you all help Phantom out." He said causing the two girls to nod.

"Alright now that we know about Phantom. What about the girl?" Hope asked growing a little impatient.

Sam let out a sigh. "Well you see Dani is a clone of both Danny and Phantom." She said telling the truth.

The room grew silent as the three hunters and Jazz who had never even heard of this were shocked silenced. "How?" Hazel asked in a quiet voice.

"You see, Phantom has many enemies. One being the mayor of this town. He wanted Danny as his own son and wanted his mom as his wife." Sam said.

"That's sick." Hazel said with a disgusted face. Hope nodded also showing a bit of disgust. Jason however just lowered his gaze to the ground not saying anything.

Sam was a little confused over the guy's reaction but continued anyway. "Phantom knew what the mayor was after and had a similar reaction." She stated with a slight grin. "After a while and some fights with the mayor's ghost body guard Plasmius. They were able to save her." She said. "The reason she can be both human and ghost is because of Danny's human and Phantom's ectoplasm DNA being in her." Same said

Hazel shook her head. "How low will people go just to get what they want?" She asked in a bitter tone surprising the goth.

"Well this time he seemed to take it a step too far and enlist in some help he could not control." Hope said with a frown. "The other boy that…killed the mayor, do you know who he was?"

Sam paused for a moment. "Kinda." She said truthfully. "He helped us out before but after what we saw I don't know." She said. "All we could figure out is that he is a…"

"A what?" Jason asked getting back into the conversation.

"Well, that he might be an offspring of a god." Sam said with a frown.

The three hunters looked at each other then back at the girl. "You do know that the god's were a myth to explain things like lighting and death?" Jason asked.

Sam nodded a little with a sigh. "I know." She said.

"But that guy did have some power behind him. Either he was a demigod son of some kind of higher power, or a very powerful ghost." Tucker said.

"Dani told me he dragged Phantom underground and created a new Phantom." Sam said with a frown. "If that's true then the real Phantom needs our help." Sam said with determination. "And the only way to get him back is to make that demigod boy bring him back." she said with some venom in her voice.

"And Danny might have been kidnapped by that boy to lure out Phantom." Jazz said softly.

The room grew silent for a moment before Hope looked over at Jason and Hazel. They nodded and looked back over at the three. "Excuse us." He said as the three hunters left and entered the kitchen to talk about what they had just discovered.

Jason instantly opened up his laptop and got to work but paid attention to everything Hope and Hazel said. Just then Eden had gotten back opening the door to the kitchen and closing it behind him. "Hey the three said I should see you guys. What happened?" he asked.

The three told the young hunter what he had missed and as the story went on Eden's frown seemed to deepen. When they were finished Eden was leaning agents the sink his arms crossed over his chest. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't buy it." he said.

Hope let out a sigh. "Can you blame them Eden, after all we also have secrets we do not want reveled."

Eden let out a sigh but nodded. "I guess you're right, but right now we are kind of in an invasion of the undead." He stated bluntly. "I would like to know what they know about it."

"And that whole demigod thing is obscured anyway." Jason cut in. "I mean the god's only existed to explain the unexplainable back in the days of Greece and Rome." He said not looking up from his computer.

"Didn't we say the same thing about ghosts?" Hazel asked causing the teen to pause for a moment.

Hope grinned as he looked at the boy. "She's right."

Jason grumbled a little as he typed a few more times before he flashed a smirk on his pale face. "Got it." he said.

"Got what?" Eden asked.

"The feed for the security cameras in the mayor's office." Jason said with some pride. "They weren't that hard to hack into really, it looked like it had already been hacked before so I just used that door."

The small group crowded around the small computer and saw that skeletons were walking down the hallways like they were on guard. Hope's eyes narrowed a little at something. "What are they guarding?" he asked.

Jason grinned. "Let's find out." He started typing away and soon the image shifted to one that caused all four hunters to gasp in shock.

They saw a large group of people all in one spot all surrounded by the skeletons. "That has to be the entire town." Hazel said quietly.

"Jason location!" Hope demanded.

Jason nodded and started typing again only to pause and lean back scratching his head. "That's strange, the feed's from underground." He said.

"They must have gathered them all together for something." Eden said.

"But what?" Hazel asked the question that was all on their minds.

"I don't know but right now our concern is getting those people to safety." Hope said looking over his team. They all had determined looks on their faces and Hope nodded before walking over to the doors to the living room.

He opened it up startling the three teens. "Come on." He said turning back around.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked as all three of them stared after the boy who had stopped in the doorway.

"To save your town," He said, turning around giving them all a slight grin. "To do that we need a plan don't we?" he asked.

The three teens seemed to relax a little at that as they stood up and followed the boy into the kitchen. They nodded at Hope as his blue eyes now showed the light of a leader as he sat down on the table opposite of Jason. "The game has started. Our opponent has made the first move, now it's our turn." He stated. He looked over at the three teens then at his team. "It's time to enter ourselves into his little game."


	9. Whiteout

**Whiteout**

The plans were set, they needed to get out of that small house and relocate to somewhere…better suited for what they were planning to do. It had seemed like a risk to leave the small house that had been their safe haven since this whole thing began, but after some discussion and exchanged ideas it had seemed the most logical.

So the four hunters and the last four citizens of Amity Park where now inside a white van that had seen much better days. Eden was the one driving while the rest of the hunters sat in the back. Sam felt a little uneasy around the four hunters, Hazel she had grown to like a little but the others where a bit strange, Jason and Eden definitely. Hope on the other hand reminded her of both the cold GIW agents she had met in the past and well how Danny acts when someone is in danger. It confused her to no end.

Dani was sitting next to Sam feeling very uncomfortable about everything that was going on. After she had woken up Sam had told her that she reverted back to normal in front of everyone causing the young girl to go into a panic. She calmed down when Sam explained to her the little fib that they had told the four, _'little'_ being the key word there she had thought.

The young halfa took an unsteady breath as she gazed over the GIW agents, she knew Hazel somewhat, but the others where a mystery to her. She had remembered there reactions when she told them she wanted to help. They were agents it at first all showing concern for the girl witch caught her off guard not expecting them to care, but she had recovered quick and showed off that spunk she is well known for and told them she would be just fine.

Tucker was tired, very tired. He had been trying to brighten the mood around the GIW agents and his friends but all it seemed to do was make everyone shut up. He had made up a somewhat friendly pact with Jason, mostly because he was a fellow techno geek, and they have to stick together. He had remembered that Jason had asked him some questions about what had happened at the park with the mayor and the strange boy.

To be honest he could not give him a straight up answer. He usually left the ghost fighting to Danny and the heavy planning to Sam, he was just the guy who could hack. Jason had seemed to understand that. Tucker may not have been good at reading people that entire well but even he could see that Jason may feel something similar with his own team. In fact Tucker began to think that he and Jason were a lot alike. It felt nice to have someone else that was like him, made him feel less out of place in this odd ball ghost infested world. But maybe that was just him.

Jazz had seemed the most concerned out of the four. She had seen the feed that Jason had got from the mayor's office. She had desperately tried looking to see if her parents were there and maybe hopefully if Danny was there too. Like all the other times that week her hopes were crushed. She did not see her parents or Danny. She felt useless, how could she help agents something like this? She had no idea where her parents where and a faint but very disturbing idea of where Danny might be. All she could think of was the Phantom she saw at the town meeting. His red lifeless eyes that when you looked into them you could only guess that he was staring right into your soul. She had never been more scared in her life, for some reason she had remembered those eyes before, red eyes filled with rage and evil that suited a monster more than her little brother.

Hope had noticed her discomfort and had placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up from her spot in the van and looked over at him. He stared at her with concern for a moment before she let out a small smile "I'm fine." was her response.

He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding and moving back to his original sitting position. Jazz stared at the boy for a moment still confused on his actions and his concern. She had met some GIW agents before when they had bought her family's house to get to the Ghost Portal, and they acted like nothing else had mattered to them. Then there's Hope and his little bundle of friends, he had actually comforted her, something that Sam and Tucker had tried to do yet he had succeeded somewhat. He also had given her hope that she would find her little brother and parents again in one peace. She felt a small smile grace her lips _'Hope? Fits him perfectly'_ she thought.

"How much longer Eden?" Hope asked as he looked over at the driver, snapping Jazz and pretty much everyone else out of their thoughts for the time being.

"Not sure." The driver said not turning to look at the boy. "But if what Ms. Jazz has told me, we should be getting close."

Hope nodded slightly before his gaze traveled to Dani. "I'll ask you again." He started causing the girl to jump. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked his eyes narrowing to study the girl.

Dani felt herself shudder at how he was staring at her but she nodded anyway. "Yeah I'm sure." She said.

Hope nodded again before leaning forward in his chair and clasping his hands together. The others watched and waited for what the boy had to say. Jazz had noticed the change in his diameter to a comforting friend to a cold hatred leader. Something else she was surprised he did so well.

"Let's go over what we know." He said.

"Well the whole town has been overrun with skeletons and we are what appears to be the only people who have managed to escape." Hazel said.

"We have gotten some information that whoever is behind this is a very powerful ghost…or…something a bit stronger." Jason stated with a deep frown.

"And we are now heading to my house to get equipment, make planes and to be a base if need be." Jazz said this time earning a nod from the hunters.

"Alright then." Hope started. "So we have to deal with an invasion, a powerful ghost, demi-whatever, and getting everyone that was taken to safety." He stated.

"Yup, sounds like our usual Friday." Jason said with a grin.

Jazz smiled a little at him, happy that it wasn't just Tucker who was trying to ease the tension. She blinked however as the van started to slow down. Eden had spun his head around to look at them, "Uh…boss, you may want to see this."

Hope stood from his seat and walked over to the front to look out and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. The van had now stopped allowing the hunter to fully assess the situation. Skeletons and the strange bird ghosts where seeming to be guarding the very strange building.

"Looks like the guys smarter then he looks." Eden said with a frown.

Hope nodded also with a frown. "We need a plan if we are to get in."

"A distraction might work." Eden suggested.

Hope nodded slightly. "Okay what are we going to use-"he stopped when a loud explosion rocked somewhere near them causing the van to rattle and shake. Hope looked back out and saw there was a hole in the place of some of the skeletons.

"That answer your question?" Eden asked as stomped on the gas and started to drive right to the Fenton house.

Dani felt a familiar chill and a blue mist escape her mouth and she knew things were going to get a little crazy. She transformed into her ghost half and before anyone could interject had phased out of the van and started to attack any of the skeletons in their path, making sure to keep up with the white van.

Hazel and Jason both showed worry on their faces but it left when Eden slammed on the breaks causing them to fall to the floor along with the other members of Amity Park. "Hey! What was that about!?" Jason asked angrily.

"Were here." Hope said, moving to open up the door to the van sliding it back and jumping out, "Start working on that shied now." Hope said pulling out an ecto gun and firing it at some skeletons causing them to fall to the ground and turn to dust.

Jason didn't need to be told twice as he opened up his laptop and started working on the shield. "Get in the house!" he said as he also jumped out followed by everyone else. Jazz quickly unlocked the door and flung it open for her and everyone else to get in.

Hope and Eden continued to fire at any skeletons that dared get close to them, trying to buy some time. Dani was helping out as well firing her ghost rays at the ghost harpies that got too close to comfort.

Eden looked up to see how she was doing and paused for a moment before letting a small smirk appear on his face. "Hear comes the cavalry."

Hope confused looked up for a second after firing another blast from his ecto gun to see someone flying at them in what could only be described as a black and red surf board. He ducked and rolled as whoever it was flew by them and started firing at the skeletons with its own ecto gun styled in red and black.

Eden 's smirk seemed to vanish as he saw more of them coming. "Hate to break up the bone kicking but we got to go." He said firing another blast hitting dead center between the skeletons eye sockets.

The one in the red and black didn't seem to notice the boy as it continued to fire at the skeletons and harpies that were approaching. Eden frowned and continued to fire as well reaching and grabbing it's wrist he pulled whoever it was into the house ignoring the protests and swears that to Hope sounded feminine.

When everyone was inside Eden finally let whatever it was go only for it to point its gun at him. "What was that for?!" She asked/shouted at the boy.

Eden smirked a little at her, "First off, use indoor voice." he could see her role her eyes at him but could tell she was still seething. "And secondly-"

"We were beginning to get overwhelmed." Hope finished staring at the huntress with narrowed eyes.

She turned her head to look at him and her own eyes narrowed, "And that concerns me how?" she asked.

Hope shrugged. "Don't know, ask Eden he's the one who pulled you in the house." He said then before she could ask what he was talking about he turned around and began to walk away.

Eden let out a cough to get her attention. She looked at him and realization hit her, it was the same idiot who had helped her before. She narrowed her eyes into a glare and lowered her gun. "What are you doing here?"

Eden smiled at her and shrugged. "What, thought I left town?" he asked. He shook his head his smile fading. "It's a long story."

"Okay…why are we in the Fenton house?" she asked sounding annoyed.

"It ties in with the long story." He said walking past her and heading down the hall.

She followed him with her eyes before she let out an annoyed sigh and followed him. She knew the Fenton residence somewhat, she had been here some time with Danny before but had never really been anywhere besides the living room and the basement.

She stopped when she entered a kitchen and tensed up when she saw Danny's friends and sister along with people she had never seen before. She tensed even more when she saw Dani appear from nowhere.

Dani smiled at her shyly and waved at her before flying next to Sam. Sam glared at the huntress for a moment "What are you doing here?" she asked.

The huntress narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Ask him." She said pointing at Eden.

Sam glanced over at Eden before returning her glare to the huntress. She knew who it was under the mask, it wasn't hard since she had tried to kill her best friend on more than one occasion and well Danny was never good at keeping secrets from his friends.

The huntress let out a sigh and looked around the small house. "So what's with the secret meeting?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Hope narrowed his eyes at Sam before turning them to the huntress. "We had to move to a better location for what we have planed." He stated.

The huntress raised an eyebrow at the boy. "At the Fenton's house?" she asked.

Hope gave her a little grin. "Why not, aren't they the towns leading experts and…hunters?" he asked.

The hunters eyes widened at the statement and she let out a low growl. Jazz stared at the boy for a moment before looking back at the huntress. Sam smiled slightly and Tucker let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Would you guys mind not causing a civil war please?" Jason asked still typing away. He paused for a second then closed his laptop with a sigh. "Shields in place." He stated.

Hope nodded. "Good." He looked back over at the huntress his eyes narrowed once again. "All jokes aside, you know we are in an invasion." he said.

Huntress huffed and rolled her eyes at him, "No duh, whatever gave you that idea?" she asked with heavy sarcasm.

Hope stood up and walked over to her, "The fact that the streets and sky's are overrun with ghostly activity might have clued me in." he stated.

The huntress glared at the boy who was addressing her. "I bet." She said. "Why did you all take shelter in D-the Fenton's home?" She said catching herself.

"We needed equipment; we can't fight with just our bare hands agent's skeletons and strange flying ghost bird things." Sam said begging to walk away down the steps to the basement.

The huntress watched her for a moment before looking back at Hope. "So who are you?" she asked.

Hope extended his hand to hers as for a truce. "Hope Kingston, leader of division thirty three of Guys in White." He stated.

The huntress eyes seemed to get wide at the name Guys in White. "Those incompetent jokes?!" she asked.

Hope winced slightly but nodded. "Yes…that would be us."

The huntress looked at them for a moment before she started to laugh. "That's it, this town is doomed." She stated.

"We have visual on the citizens." Jason said dryly causing the huntress to look at him with wide eyes. "They are being held underground the mayor's office, from what we have gathered it's the most heavily guarded part of this town involving our little bone friends." He glanced up at her his eyes narrowed into a glare. "We are here to get some equipment, so we can save these people and bring down the ghost that caused this whole mess." He finished.

The huntress stared at the boy with wide eyes for a moment. He sounded different then the other GIW agents she had seen. He sounded like he truly wanted to help the people, for her however she only wanted to help two specific people. She let out a tired sigh and nodded. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

The glare from Jason lessened as he grinned slightly. "Let me look over your tech and see if I can suggest anything that might help?" he asked.

The huntress seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. Jason stood up and looked over at the rest of them. "You guys go on ahead. Hope, you know what I like." He said with a smirk before walking next to the huntress bringing her into the living room.

The rest of the group had traveled to the basement where they saw Sam taking out an ecto gun and aiming it at something. Tucker looked over everything as well getting things he might need. Both of them grabbed an extra thermos just in case.

Eden was looking over some stuff and he blinked when something caught his eye. "Hey what's this?" he asked as he pulled out something that resembled a dream catcher but the strings where glowing a ghostly green.

Sam looked over at it. "It's the Fenton Ghost Catcher; it's able to extract a ghost from a person with just one swipe." She said. "They have a lot of that stuff." Eden nodded and placed it back down.

Hazel was looked over all the equipment and then noticed something that looked like a boomerang. She picked it up and examined it.

"It's the booooomerang." Tucker said next to her.

Hazel giggled a little at the name. "What does it do?" she asked.

"You throw it and it locks on to a ghost." He said.

Hazel stared at the thing for a moment before giving it a throw to test it out. It flew forwards for a moment the curved and shot out of the window. Sam and Jazz had ducked as it had come a little close to their heads and both gave a glare at the girl. She laughed nervously and turned around quickly.

Hope was standing in front of the ghost portal. He extended a hand and felt the cool steal of the door on his fingertips. _'This is what they were after?'_ he thought. _'The whole ghost dimension lies just beyond this door'_. He shook his head and then looked back at the group. "Hazel, Eden." The two looked at him both nodding letting him know they have their attention. "Get Jason, It's time to suit up."

_Meanwhile_

Well this is great. I thought to myself as I tried blasting a hole into the black wall in front of me. When the beam died I looked over to see if there was even a scratch and of course thanks to my luck there was nothing on the smooth black wall.

I let out a curse as I banged my hand agents it then swore loudly as I grabbed my hand feeling intense pain. "Stupid wall."

I looked over the room…well more like box then room. It was four walls very close together and it left very little room to maneuver. I tried phasing out but all that got me was a very hurt nose and an even more damaged pride.

I let out a sigh as I leaned agents the wall behind me. "Great." I mumbled. I looked up the long shaft that had dropped me down to this dark box. There was no light. I let my head hit the wall and closed my eyes. "Now what do I do?"

I didn't have long to think when suddenly I heard the sound of something move and my eyes snapped open as I saw the wall in front of me start to move up reviling oddly the same skeleton that had given me directions to the thorn room.

It seemed to stare at me for a moment before it waved its hand for me to follow and I quickly did. It led me back to the throne room and I tensed as it opened the doors for me this time. I felt someone shove me into the room and close the doors behind me.

I grabbed my head and slowly stood up. "What was that about?" I asked myself.

"It was to bring you back here." A dark voice said behind me and I instantly tensed as I knew who it belonged to. I slowly turned around and came face to face with the god of the underworld once again.

He seemed to stare at me with those mad men like eyes before he let out a grunt. "There has been a change of plans boy, you are allowed to leave this place-"he started. My eyes widened at that as hope started to spread over me. "-but," and it instantly went away. "You have to do something for me boy, an eye for an eye." He stated.

My eyes narrowed at the god and crossed my arms. "What do you have in mind?" I asked trying so dang hard not to sound scared.

The god only smirked at me and shook his head. "Not now boy, when I need the favor I'll ask, as for now…get the Tartarus out of my Underworld." He snapped his fingers and before I could say anything I was falling again.

When I landed I noticed I was outside this time. I shook the dizziness from my head as I could hear voices and an intense coldness. I looked forward and blinked as I saw a hole in the wall. I flew at it at top speeds and as soon as I passed it I was blinded by a very bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm and when my eyes stopped burning I looked around and saw that I was in some kind of park. I looked back over at the hole now starting to close and soon all you could see was a crack.

I took a deep breath happy to be out from the underground but winced and started to choke when something hit me on the back of the head. I groaned as I rubbed the sore part of my head and looked to see something I was not expecting. A boomerang had landed at my feet, not just any boomerang but the one that was coded to my own ghostly DNA to trace me down no matter where I am.

I picked it up slowly and griped it tightly as I looked forward to the horizon. "Amity Park, here I come!" I said as I turned intangible and started to fly at top speeds to my home town not even noticing the sign that said 'Welcome to Central Park'

_Back at Amity_

Sam took a deep breath as she looked over herself in the mirror she had changed into one of the Fenton's many orange hazmat suits. She had hoped they had something black but sadly it was either white or orange.

She looked over at Jazz who had gotten into a blue hazmat suit much like her mothers. She was working on something on her wrist and Tucker was also in an orange hazmat suit typing something on his PDA.

"Guys." She started getting their attention. "You ready?" she asked them.

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other before looking back at her and nodding slowly. Sam took another deep breath and her eyes narrowed at the mirror. "Let's get this guy and make him tell us where Danny is." She said with venom in her voice. Jazz and Tucker nodded also showing determination and anger in their eyes. .

They all started to head up the stairs and they all froze when they saw the four GIW agents in new attires. They all had on white business like suits on with black ties. Hope looked over at them, "You three ready for this?" he asked them. The three nodded and Hope grinned as he placed on the black sunglasses, "Then it's game time."

_Meanwhile _

Vlad was on cloud nine. He was so close to getting what he thought he had deserved. He had taking control of an all powerful demigod, eliminating an old enemy, and taking Amity Park and all its citizens' hostage. Yup it felt good to win once in a while.

Vlad had thought of many way's he could use this boy he is currently overshadowed to take over the world, all seemed stupid or was doomed to fail. But after a realization happened, he understood what he had to do. And his goal was getting closer and closer with every hour.

"Very soon, I'll have a big enough army to not only invade that little camp, but also the ghost zone as well." He stated with a demonic smirk. "Then I will rule all."

"You sure about that?"

Vlad turned around in his seat to see the ghost hunter Skulker glare at him with his robotic arms crossed. "Now now my old friend, you know what I mean, we have won. Right...Daniel?" he asked.

A figure appeared next to the boy who looked exactly like Danny Phantom all except for his evil red eyes. "Of course master, the town is yours, the citizens are under our feet, and Phantom…the real Phantom is nowhere to be seen."

"Perfect." Vlad said with a smirk. His eyes grew wide however as he felt the building start to shake causing him to fall from his chair and land on the ground. "Dame this small body." He mumbled before looking up. "Go find out what that was!" he ordered and the fake Phantom obeyed while Skulker stalled for a moment before disappearing as well.

Skulker arrived first as he looked around the reception aria for the building and noticed a white van was in the middle of the room. Skulker moved closer to the van his ecto gun ready before opening the door and…nothing. No one was inside. The ghost hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked around not liking this.

He blinked however when a light passed over his eye. He looked up just in time to be blasted by some kind of ecto ray that knocked him back and into a wall with a thud. He landed on his knees with a painful grunt and looked up to see a dark skinned boy dressed in a white suit and black glasses pointing a very large rifle at the hunter from the stairwell on the second floor. Skulker realized quickly that it was an ecto rifle as the boy fired again hitting the spot next to the ghost hunter.

Eden smirked a little as he aimed again. "Time to play tin can." He whispered to himself. He placed his hand over his ear and pressed a button on the white communicator. "Agent E to Agent H, target sighted, might want to show up now."

He stated before firing again. For a while now there was silence till finally he heard a response, "On my way Agent E." Hope said over his communicator. "Agent J, Agent T, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Red Huntress, are you in position?" he asked.

"Agent J to Agent H, you have to ask boss?" Jason said with a smirk.

"Agent T to agent H, in position." Hazel said seriously.

"We are too, over." Jazz said causing the boy to grin and role his eyes slightly.

"Red Huntress here, Dani and I are ready." Huntress said over her own link.

Hope nodded to himself before taking a deep breath. "Get ready to move." He stated. He pulled out something that looked like a grenade and tossed it, once it touched the ground a curios' skeleton taped the thing with its sword before it and its fellow skeletons blew up when the grenade went off. "GO!" he shouted as he pulled out an ecto gun and started to fire at any skeletons now.

They didn't need to be told twice as the group sprinted past him while also firing their own weapons. Jazz swung with a green bat at a skeleton making its head fly off its body. Sam and Hazel were firing with a much larger ecto guns and Jason and Tucker were running besides them.

Hope looked on and took a breath of relief when he saw them get through. He focused his attention back on the army and continued to fire at the skeletons.

Eden was aiming and making sure his friend and leader stayed alive. They didn't call him the "GIW Sniper" for nothing. He hated that name but he took it with a grain of salt. He continued to fire at the skeletons till he felt a cold chill go down his spine he turned his head slowly and saw the robot form of Skulker looking down at the boy with a glare. "Nice toy, let me show you mine." He said before pulling out a very big cannon from his arm and aiming it at the boy.

Before Eden even got the change to aim his own gun at the ghost a streak of red and black zoomed by taking Skulker by surprise. Eden looked on and smirked a little "Thanks Red, I owe you one."

The rest of the group were busy as well running down the hallways trying to find their way. Tucker had the map open on his PDA and was giving them directions. "Go left." He said and everyone went left.

"Hay Hazel?" Jazz asked as she ran besides the GIW agent.

"Yeah?" She asked looking forward.

"How come you're Agent T?" Sam asked.

Jason laughed slightly. "I thought that was obvious ladies." He stated causing the girls to look at him. "After all a girl is like a rose." He stated before stopping and looking behind him. "Were to map man?" he asked.

Tucker blinked for a moment before taping a few times then looking up at them. "Make a right then take the stairs down then we should come to a door."

They did as he said and soon came to a large door. "This must be it." Sam said before looking behind her hearing something. "We have company."

Jason had dropped in front of the door examining it. "Ah password protected lock, smart move." He murmured.

"Man, don't praise the guy!" Tucker shouted before tensing as they hood footsteps approaching.

"Keep them busy I'm going to need some time." Jason said.

Hazel, Jazz and Sam nodded as they aimed there weapons but none of them expected to see a familiar ghost boy walk down the hallway his snow white hair shining and his red eyes glowing with evil. "Hey gang…what's up?"

Red Huntress was firing her ecto gun at the ghost hunter and as best as she would aim he would doge it. "I didn't forget what you did." She stated. "You have been the third ghost that I wanted to get my hands on for a long time." She stated.

Skulker grinned at her his flaming mohawk dancing. "As you are the second being that I want as a pelt on my wall." He stated.

The huntress shivered at that before glaring at him. "That's sick!" she said firing at him.

Skulker dogged each blast and activated the missiles on his shoulders to deploy. "You aren't the only one to say this." He said calmly.

Red Huntress readied her shield as the missiles connected and pushed her back. Skulker took that chance to charge at her with a blade coming out from his wrist and swiping at her. She was able to duck in time for Skulker to miss and swipe at the Harpy that was behind her. He let out a satisfied grunt before turning back around to doge the Huntress blast effectively destroying another Harpy.

Skulker seemed to pause for a moment before aiming his arm blaster at her before firing behind her destroying the harpies that had started to show up. She looked back over at him confusion evident in her eyes. Skulker flew up next to her. "While it may be true that I want your pelt on my wall," he started as more harpies started to charge at them. "There are others that I need to hunt down first" he shouted blasting away the harpies.

Red Huntress and Dani stared with confusion at Skulker who continued to fire at the ghost harpies. "What got into him?" Dani asked.

Red shook her head. "Don't know don't care, just help him out!" she said charging as well and firing at the harpies. Dani shrugged and charged as well firing at the airborne threat.

Eden and Hope were still firing away at the army of Skeletons. Eden had moved to a better position and was firing at anything that had no skin. Hope was also firing taking cover behind a table that had been there to hang out maps and other papers. The boy paused however as the firing of guns stopped he raised his eyebrows and looked over the table to see the skeletons receding deeper into the manor.

Hope slowly stood up and walked around the table his fingers still on the triggers in case something happens. He moved his hand over his ear, "Agent E, were moving out to help the others." He stated guessing that was where the Skeletons where heading.

He heard a thud behind him and he spun around and pointed his guns but lowered them when he saw Eden walking up to him. "What was that about?" he asked.

Hope shook his head. "Don't know, but my best guess is they might be heading towed the others." He said.

Eden nodded before tensing as a cold chill went up his and Hopes spine. They both turned to see a boy standing before them, they both raised there weapons remembering who this boy was. He had an evil smirk and a black sword in his hand. "Looks like I missed some." He said.

Hope narrowed his eyes at the boy before giving a glance at Eden. "Go." He ordered.

Eden snorted at his leader. "The hell I will." He said aiming his weapon at the boy who only smirked.

"Eden." Hope said. "The others need you. Go, I'll keep him busy." He said as he pulled out a white pole from his pocket and grasped it in his palm.

Eden looked over at his leader and let out a sigh. "Don't die on me." He said before running away and down the hallway the others had went down.

Nico glanced at the boy before giving his attention back at the one standing before him. "And who are you?" he asked.

Hope's eyes narrowed as he removed his sunglasses and placed them in a compartment on his suit before pressing a button on the rod making it extend into a staff. He spun it around for a moment before slamming the end down beside's him. "Agent H. Leader of Guy's in White division thirty three."

Nico smirk seemed to grow as he raised his sword up. "Guy's in White? Ha! This will take no time at all then." He said as he charged at the boy. He swiped down only for Hope to block it with his staff surprising the overshadowed demigod.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hope said with a smirk.

Jason was frantic right now trying to hack the password for the dame door. He had to hurry he knew that, but with the untimely arrive of the evil Phantom just added more presser he did not need.

The evil Phantom smirked as he looked over there shocked and scared faces. "Well, who's the newbie?" he asked. Before feeling pain in his cheek, he placed a hand over it and saw green on his white glove. His eyes narrowed into a glare at Hazel.

"Agent T. Guy's In White." She said before throwing another knife at the boy for him to doge. He fired a ghost ray witch hit her having her fly back and hit a wall.

Jazz's eyes narrowed as tears started to build. "You…You fake!" she shouted as she charged at him with the green bat. He grabbed it. He stared at her with those evil eyes and she was frozen in fear. "Dear sister, what a shame, you could never help. You were always good at sucking me into my own thermos." He said coldly causing Jazz to close her eyes and shake her head. Phantom then kicked her causing her to stagger back before falling to the ground on her knees.

"Jazz!" Sam shouted as she narrowed her eyes at the evil Phantom. She aimed her gun and blasted him sending him into a wall. He staggered a bit and shook his head before his eyes landed on her. "My dear Samantha." He started, floating over to her slowly. "Don't be afraid, it's me, Danny." He said with a dark smirk.

Sam's glare seemed to intensify as she fired another blast at him. "You are not him, you're a monster!" she shouted. Phantom dogged the blast and fired his own knocking her blaster out of her hand. Before she could pull anything else out he grabbed her and pushed her up agents a wall.

Sam struggled to get free from his grip but she couldn't. "Now, now dear, there's no need to struggle, we have all the time we want." He said leaning forward. Sam closed her eyes and let out a scream.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" she heard a familiar voice shout before Phantom was blasted off of her and flew through the wall. She was about to fall face first but someone caught her.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared into not evil demonic red but worried beautiful neon green eyes she knows all too well. Her own eyes shot open as she stared into them, "Danny?"


	10. Seeing Double

**Seeing Double**

I let out a breath of relief and shook my head with a little grin. "What? Expecting a guy in a spider costume?" I joked.

She said nothing for a moment her wide eyes staring into mine before her eyes started to water and she smiled. "Idiot."

I grinned and winked at her. "You know it."

Our little moment ended when I felt a cold chill go through my body. I quickly turned around and saw my look alike make his way out of the ruble. I stood in front of Sam in a protective manner as my eyes narrowed into a glare. The clone laid its red eyes on me and I felt my blood run cold. _'Just like his.'_ I thought.

It seemed to pause for a moment its eyes growing wide before a small smirk graced his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" It asked me in a very creepy tone. '_Do I really sound like that?' _

"Well, in a sense I already am." I said a smirk forming on my own face.

The clones smirk grew darker as it rolled its shoulders and cracked its neck. "This is going to be fun." It then charged at me at full speed and I was just able to push Sam out of the way before I was nailed and was sent through the wall.

I landed with a thud on the ground. I felt pain in my back and my stomach instantly but I still stood up only to be punched in the face and then blasted by a red ghost ray. I skidded along the ground and yelped in pain when I made contact with another wall.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the evil me shake his head as he made his way over to me an almost giddy expression on his face that really creped me out. '_Okay seriously, do I look like that?' _ I thought to myself. I slowly stood up and extended my hand up to fire a ghost ray but he grabbed my hand and twisted it. I yelped in pain as I think I heard something crack.

The clone started to chuckle. "That's the problem with you hero types, you're too soft." He stated as he grabbed my other hand. "Always trying to help the people when even they despise you. Always holding back so you won't hurt anyone. Come on" He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Cut lose."

Time seemed to slow down as I thought about what he said. It was silent for a few minutes before I responded. "You know what…your right." I said coldly. I opened my twisted hand and fired a ghost ray at the clone sending him back. I could feel the pain in my hand but did not care at this point as both my hands started to glow a dark green. "You wanted me to cut lose? All right, let's cut lose!" I shouted before charging the clone at full speed.

The clone smirked as his own hands started to glow red. "Now the real fun begins." He stated before dogging my fist and moving to hit me from the side. I quickly fired a ghost ray and nailed him sending him flying once again. I flew after him catching him by the leg and started to spin him around before releasing and sending the clone flying into the hard ground below.

He grunted as he got to his feat and looked up at me. I flew down at him firing ghost rays from both my hands at him. He quickly flew away from them but paused when he saw the explosion that they caused. "Now that's more like it!" he shouted as he flew up to my level again.

I narrowed my eyes and charged at him. He didn't react in time as I punched him right in the jaw sending him flying into a wall. I didn't hesitate as I tackled him and we both went crashing through it.

The clone stirred for a moment before attempting to get back to its feat only to be stopped by my right hook sending it back down. I grabbed the clone by its neck using all the strength I had and started to squeeze.

The clone started to claw at my hand as he wheezed trying to get air. He tried to fire at me but I moved my head to the side so it missed. I pulled my hand back as it started to glow a dark green, not even noticing that I was not alone.

"Whelp!" I heard someone behind me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to ring this clones neck for hurting my friends. The image of him holding a bloody Sam crossed my mind and my grip around his neck grew tighter.

I gritted my teeth as I was about to let go and end it but then I looked up and noticed something that made me freeze. In front of me was a mirror and what I saw in it was me but instead of my bright green eyes, they had grown much darker. My eyes grew wide as I looked back down at the clone and saw its bruised face but it still grinned. "Come on. End it." It stated.

I lowered my gaze and slowly my fist before entirely dropping him to the floor. He looked up at me confusion evident in his features. I took a shaky breath and stared back down at him. "You're not worth it." I turning around and started to walk away.

"You think you stand a chance!?" It asked me, "You think you can beat him by holding back!?" I continued to walk away as if I did not hear it. It grew angry at me as I heard him punch the ground. "They'll continue to despise you." That caused me to stop. I could just feel his smile even though my back was turned. "You'll never be accepted. They'll continue to hunt you down wanting the terror of this little town to disappear so they can live in peace." He stated.

I thought about what he said for a moment before shaking my head. "I know that." I said sadly. "But, that won't stop me from helping people." I said with a small smile. "Even if the town hates me, even when my parents try to blast me away, and even if I'm to take my last paranormal breath, I will not turn on them. I maybe a ghost but I'm also just as human as anyone else, and as a ghost I have an obsession that I have, to keep me stable. And mine…" I turned to look at the clone with narrowed eyes and a little grin, "Is to protect the one's I love."

The clone stared at me for a moment before its eyes seemed to glow darker and it started to shake with rage. "You…you little…you don't deserve the power you have!" It shouted and charged at me.

I smirked at the clone as it approached me. "Maybe I don't but I think I've done a better job with them then your master!" I said before firing a powerful ghost ray at the clone. It connected and all I heard was a blood curdling scream. When the beam ended I saw a steaming skeleton fall apart and I watched as the red eyes dim to black before the skeleton turned to dust. I smirked to myself for a moment. "That was for stealing my look."

I heard faint clapping behind my and I slowly turned around to come face to face with the robotic hunter of the ghost zone with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Not bad, I know I've chosen a good prey to hunt." He said casually. I rolled my eyes at the statement and crossed my arms over my chest. "But he is right about something." He stated causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. "If you hold back you will lose."

I stared at the hunter for a moment before shaking my head with a sigh. "I'm not going to kill him if that's what you mean?" I stated.

"You should know that the boy is being controlled by-"He started but I finished for him.

"Plasmius." I finished for him.

The hunter's eyes seemed to widen for a moment "How did you-?"

"Nico told me." I said casually.

The hunter stared at me for a moment before he caught himself and his eyes returned to normal. "With Plasmius controlling the boy it is going to be hard for you to beat the demigod." He said.

I nodded slowly understanding what he meant. "Why are you helping me, aren't you like his right hand ghost?" I asked him confused.

"He plans on using this town's population as his own army to invade both the demigod world and the Ghost Zone…" he stated firmly. "Besides I don't work for the guy because I like him."

My eyes grew wide at hearing the man's plan. "Using the town's people how?" I asked.

"His skeleton and harpy army's will overshadow them and make them his own personal army." He stated simply.

I felt anger build up inside me again as I clenched my teeth and curled my hand into a fist. "He's gone too far this time." I said.

Skulker nodded his head in agreement. "For once we agree on something Whelp." He said. He then looked up at the ceiling. "I'd hurry back to your friends if I were you." He said before he activated his jetpack and flew back into the sky phasing threw the roof.

I stared after him for a moment before smiling slightly. "Thanks Skulker." I quickly turned around and instantly felt pain. My back felt like it had been scratched by a sharp rake, and I could barley move my hand anymore. I took a few deep breaths as I tried to ignore the pain and after a while it dimmed slightly enough for me to get off the ground and fly to help my friends.

When I got back I phased in and took notice of the army of skeletons in the small room and the sound of gun fire not that far from me. I quickly flew that way ignoring the pain and started to fire at the skeletons turning them to dust.

I noticed a dark skinned guy around my sisters' age holding what looked like a rifle and was blasting the skeletons away like it was nothing. I saw some skeletons approaching him from behind and I fired at them with my ghost rays. He looked up at me and I gave him a little salute before jetting to the other end of the hallway to see how the others were doing.

When I arrived, my eyes narrowed as I saw my sister swinging her bat around knocking the skeletons head's off, I saw Tucker protecting another guy I did not know wearing the same white suit as the dark skinned guy. And then I saw Sam and some girl also wearing the same suit fighting back to back, Sam holding her ecto gun and the girl holding a green knife.

I dropped down besides them with a small grin, "You girls mind a little help?" I asked.

"I don't mind!" Sam said firing at another Skeleton. The girl slashed at one slicing its skull in two but nodded as well.

I grinned slightly and took a deep breath my eyes seemed to glow brighter as I raised my hands up and unleashed a full power ghost ray on the skeletons around us. After a few more blasts the skeleton army started to retreat. I took a few deep breaths wiping off the sweat off my brow. "Well that was a workout." I joked.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned around only for Sam to tackle me into a hug. She stayed like that for a while her face buried in my chest, as I wrapped my arms around her waist. She leaned her head back and her hands moved up to my cheeks "I thought I lost you." She whispered.

I grinned softly at her. "I thought I did to." I said softly "But I'm still here." I leaned down and she leaned up to meet me but was stopped by someone coughing. I let out a sigh against her lips and looked into her apologetic eyes. I turned around and tensed when I saw the dark barrel of a rifle and the dark skinned boy who was aiming it.

I slowly rose my hands up in surrender. I could not see his eyes behind the black sunglasses, but I could tell he did not like me one bit. "You're not escaping this time ghost boy." He said coldly as he clucked the gun.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare at the boy but they soon grew wide as I saw Sam get in front of me. The boy paused as well but did not lower his gun. "Sam…what are you doing?" He asked her.

Sam glared at the dark skinned boy, "He's not our enemy." She said sternly.

The boy did not seem to believe her, "Did you not see what he did to the mayor?" he asked her in a cold tone. "And to everyone in the town?"

She nodded. "I saw someone that looked like him." She said just as coldly. "He is not a threat to you. He is this town's hero." She said.

Eden stared at the girl for a few moments not truly believing what she was saying but relaxed when he saw a hand on his gun. He looked over at Hazel, and saw her brown eyes stare into his own. She nodded once and the hunter let out a sigh and lowered his weapon.

Sam and I let out a breath I did not know I was holding and felt her hand enter mine.

"DANNY!" I heard two voices scream at once and I quickly turned around to get tackled to the ground by both Tucker and my sister Jazz.

"You're alright man!" Tucker shouted with joy as he patted my on the back a little harder then I would have liked.

"Thank goodness….thank goodness. I was so worried. I mean we were so worried…Where did you go?" Jazz asked in a quick blur that I could barley understand. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me so tight that I could barley breath.

"IT"S IMPOSOBLE!" Someone shouted causing all of us to jump and look over to the door where the strange guy was sitting in front of the door. "I have used every hacking skill known to mankind and I still can't open this stupid thing!" he shouted before slipping into a fetal position on the floor.

Jazz loosened her grip on me so I could now breathe as I stared at the guy for a moment. "Uh…who is that?" I asked.

"Sorry about that, he can be a bit over the top." The girl said.

I turned around to face them. "A bit?" I asked sarcasm evident in my voice.

The girl grinned slightly before extending her hand out for me to take. "I am Agent T," she pointed to the dark skinned boy. "The one with the gun is Agent E, and the one on the floor is Agent J." she said. "We are division thirty three of the Guys in White."

My blood seemed to run cold as I heard that name. I backed away from them but stopped when I felt someone grab my hand. I looked over and saw Sam giving me a comforting smile before nodding at me. I took a deep breath before looking back over at the agents.

Hazel seemed to notice my fear and gave me a reassuring smile. "Don't worry were the good guys." She said.

I nodded slowly before looking back over at the guy. "So…what I miss?"

I listened carefully as they all told me what has happened when I was gone. I grew angrier and angrier as I heard of what was happing to my home. When they ended their story I slowly closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest to think. "So all the citizens are behind that locked door?" I asked.

Eden nodded. "Yeah and our best hacker couldn't get in, whoever this guy is, he's got it protected pretty good." He said.

I thought for a moment before looking up at them with a raised eyebrow. "Ever try Maddie Masters?" I asked.

Jason seemed to spring up from his brooding and blinking before typing it in. His eyes got wide as he heard the door unlock and opened up slightly. He turned around and stared at me with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Jason had stars in his eyes as he stood up. "You…are…a…god!" he said.

I backed away slightly very creped out by this guy. "Uh…thanks?" I said not really knowing what to say.

Jason seemed to shake off his star struck for a moment as he quickly stood up. "Alright everyone we got people to save." He said as he opened the door a little wider so he could run in.

Sam, Jazz, Hazel and Tucker ran in as well. I paused for a moment before turning around but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "You going somewhere?" I heard Eden ask.

I looked over my shoulder at him my eyes narrowed into a glare. "I'm going to find the one behind this and stop him, simple as that." I said.

Eden said nothing for a moment as I stared at the black lenses of his glasses "Main lobby." He said. I blinked at him very confused. "The guy who's behind this is in the main lobby taking on my boss." He said.

My eyes got wide at that and was about to fly there but halted when his grip on my shoulder intensified. "Look I don't trust you…not one bit." He said bluntly. I turned around to see him properly now wincing ever so slightly at the pain I was feeling. "I may not look it but I can pick up a lie easily. And whatever your friends have told my team I don't believe for a second that it was true….but, they all believe you're a hero…so I guess I have no real choice but to trust you for right now." He stated.

He releases his vice like grip from my shoulder and then placed something in my hand. "Your girlfriend said they were communicators. The signal is thirty three alright." He said before walking away. I looked down at the Fenton phones for a second before placing it in my ear. "You better hurry up. My boss gets cranky when he's near death." He said with a grin.

I stared at him for a moment longer before I felt my own lips curl into a smirk. "He and I both pal." I said before flying at full speed to the lobby.

_Meanwhile_

The overshadowed Nico was getting frustrated. He should have been able to take out this GIW clown easily right? He continued to swing his sword at the boy but he either raised his staff to block it or side stepped it. Nico let out a grunt as he lowered his blade slightly. _'How is he doing this?' _Vlad thought inside the demigod.

Hope stood tall his staff in his hands waiting for his opponent to make the next move. He relied on letting his enemy's attack first so he could counter them, that was his style. His face was bare from all emotion as he waited and studied the boy in front of him.

Nico let out a growl as he raised his hand up and fired a ghost ray thanks to Vlad overshadowing him. Hope jumped back as the ray connected to the ground causing a small explosion and a dust cloud to cover the field.

Vlad narrowed his eyes trying to see were the boy was but froze when he saw glowing snow white pupils stare at him for a few seconds but as the dust cleared he saw the boy with the glowing eyes slowly returning to their normal blue. Vlad stared at Hope for few seconds before he started to chuckle to himself then started to laugh loudly. _'Off course why did I not see it before?'_

Hope stared at the overshadowed demigod wondering what had gotten him to laugh. But when he saw the evil smirk directed at him he knew it wasn't going to be good. "So how did you enjoy being a Ginny Big?" and he was right. Hope's eyes grew wide with shock at the question.

Vlad smirked when he saw the boy's reaction. "It makes so much sense now, how you were able to keep up with me. Match my speed, match my strength. A normal human would be dead by now, buy you…you are something else."

Hopes grip on his bow tightened as he glared at the demigod. "What do you know?" he asked in a cold voice.

The smirk on the demigods face grew even darker, "Enough to know they used you and possibly your little friends as science experiments." He stated. "Gene splicing is such an interesting form of science but it has been banned in many countries do to what you could do with it. But you know that already." He stated.

Hope gritted his teeth together as his grip on his bow got even tighter. "How do you know all this?"

"A quick look online would tell you all you need to know on the subject. But what happened to you, I had to go a little deeper…What was his name…" he paused as if to think then he snapped his fingers. "Ah that's right. General Luis Kingston of the Guy's in White." He stated with an evil grin. "I got the info I needed to create my little pets that patrol the skies thanks to his little projects."

Hope had stopped moving all together when he heard that name. He lifted his head at the demigod his once blue eyes now glowing snow white. He charged at the demigod and lashed out with his staff intended to kill.

Nico blocked it with his sword. "Now I see how you can stand up to me…to bad even with a little boost of skills, you still will fail." He said extending his free hand and connecting with a red ghost ray sending Hope flying back into a wall.

Before the agent could recover he felt cold steel on his neck. He looked up into the cold brown eyes of the overshadowed demigod. "Game over Agent H." he said coldly. "Let me end your life as a science experiment" he said

Hope glared darkly at the demigod as he refused to show any fear to this monster. He felt an odd chill in the air and before the demigod could swipe his throat he saw something blur in front of him and nail the demigod in the face with a nasty left hook making the possessed boy fly back and collide with a wall. Hope looked up and saw a figure clothed in a black and white hazmat suit holding his hand as if in pain.

I let out a curse as I grabbed my now hurting hand. '_Damn that hurt, what is the kid maid of iron?' _I asked myself. I lowered to the ground in front of the guy. "You okay?" I asked him. Blinking as I thought I saw his eyes glow white for a moment…'_must be my imagination'._

He did not respond at first but soon nodded slightly. "Thanks for the help." He said. I extended my hand for him to take but tensed when I felt the cold chill return to my body, I saw the possessed Nico slowly get to his feet and glare at me with evil red eyes I know all too well. But before the demigod could do anything he was blasted away this time through the glass window to the outside.

I blinked and looked over to see the guy holding a small gun in his hand. He looked over at my shocked expression and gave me a painful smirk, "What, ever hear the saying, big things come in small packages?" he asked.

I felt my own lips curl into a grin as I nodded and keeled down in front of him. "You going to be alright?" I asked him.

He nodded after a while. "Just fine a few things bruised but nothing broken." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief as I activated my communicator in my ear. "Agent E, I got him, he's alright."

I waited for a while before I heard a "Got it, on my way."

I let out a sigh as I looked back down at the agent. He looked up at me with cold blue eyes. "Go. I'll be fine." He said.

I hesitated for a second before nodding and standing up begging to fly to the window. But his voice stopped me. "Just do me one thing." He said. I looked back around at him and nodded. He paused for a moment trying to think of what to say before he gave me a painful grin. "Kick his ass for me."

I felt my own lips curl into a smirk. "You got it pal." I said before turning my attention back to the situation at hand and turned intangible as I flew through the wall.

Hope watched the boy go and had to grin to himself as he slowly started to lose consciousness. "So that's Danny Phantom huh?" He asked himself. "Nice kid." He said before falling into unconscious.


	11. Final Battle

**Final Battle **

I flew outside and lowered myself to the ground so I was standing. I stood tall as the possessed body of Nico stood before me. His eyes were a dark brown you could almost mistake them as being black. His aviator's jacket hung loosely on him, and last was his dark smirk that seemed even creeper then it really should. But I knew that smirk, and I knew the dark look in the boy's eyes, I have seen it so many times in my short 'Hero' career. I couldn't help but grin as I took a stance ready for anything he would do. "You miss me…Vlad?" I asked.

The boys' eyes seemed to widen for a second but it was gone a second later, replaced with a grin. "About as much as I miss my trash little bagger." He said in Nicos' voice witch really creped me out but I did not show it. "But I must ask. How did you get out of Hell?" he asked sounding rather curios.

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head. "Well I had a little help." He raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. "And by the way, it's the called the Underworld." I stated with a grin before firing a ghost ray at him.

He deflected the blast with his sword and charged sword held high ready to slash. I slid to the side and avoided the swipe. I delivered a hard punch to his face making him stager but he swiped at me with a horizontal swing and I was barely able to bend back and doge it. I quickly flew back and started to fire ghost rays trying to get some distance, he was able to block all my blasts with the dang sword.

He raised his own palm up at me and I had to blink when I saw it start to glow red. I was caught of guard when he fired a ghost ray at me, nicking me on the left shoulder. I let out a little cry of pain and placed my hand over the wound out of instinct. I flew side to side and up and down to avoid the constant barrage of ghost fire.

I saw him smirk at me as he fired again. I dogged it and fired with my own, it connected with him making him slide a few meters before stopping. He stood there for a moment his head down concealing his face. I slowly lowered down to the ground not really believing that I took him out like that. I jumped back however when he lifted his head up and stared at me with glowing black eyes. I started to feel the ground shake under my feet and I quickly took the air just as a black spike came up from the earth right where I was standing.

I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down before dogging another black rock thrown my way. I looked down and saw Nico was calmly walking forward and the ground was cracking with every step he took. When he stopped he lifting his arms up slowly and to my shock huge black stones started to emerge from the earth following in time with his movements, he then looked up at me and gave me a twisted smile before bringing his arms forward so they were in front of him causing the large black rocks to come flying at me.

My eyes grew wide as I started to fire and doge the rocks. My blasts destroyed some of the rocks causing pebbles and dust to rain down on the earth below. I flew down to the ground and fired a strong ghost ray at Nico. However before it could connect a black stone spike shot up in front of him blocking my blast.

I let out a curse as I saw the stone lower back to the ground reviling a smirking overshadowed demigod. I glared at him but it was then that something caught my attention. I could see what looked like steam coming off his body, and his eyes were starting to dim. Nicos words from before entered my mind and I knew what was happening and it enraged me. "Vlad listen to me!" I shouted attempting to convince him that this had gone on far enough. "You have to get out of his body now!"

Nico only scoffed as he raised his sword up and pointed it at me. "Why should I?" He asked sounding darker then he usually was.

Do you have any idea what you're doing to him?" I asked.

"It does not concern me." He replied.

"You're killing him Vlad!"

He paused for a moment before he shook his head "Does not matter, when this one is gone I'll just take over a new one. I do have a whole camp to pick from after all." He said with a dark grin.

My hands slowly closed into tight fists and I could feel the air get colder around me. I glared at the boy rage evident in my eyes. "You have gone too far this time Vlad." I said in a whisper. "I won't let you use people for your own little game!" I shouted as my fists now started to glow an icy blue.

He tilted his head to the side as if questioning what I said. "You are still such a fool, always playing the hero. You could have had so much more, and yet you waist your powers helping those that despise you."

"Not true." I said causing him to stare at me with a curios expression. "I have my friends, my family, and really that's all I need to keep fighting. You on the other hand, had no one, so you used your powers to gain wealth and to become powerful, but it never gave you what you wanted. I fight to protect the one's I love, that's my obsession. You? I'm not so sure you even have one."

The air grew still and all was silent for a few minutes, however it felt like hours. I felt every one of my instincts telling me to run at once. And when I looked into the blood red eyes of the possessed demigod I believed them. He charged at me and I had barley had enough time to avoid having my head get cut off. He slashed again and the sword came dangerously close to my chin.

I flew back again and quickly ascended into the air. I froze however when I saw the outline of his body start to glow red and he slowly lifted off the ground. "You have got to be kidding me?" I asked myself.

He looked up at me; his eyes still glowing crimson and flew toured me at high speeds. I flew up and started to fire ghost rays at him trying to get him down, but he either evaded it or deflected the blast with his sword.

'_This isn't working. I need to figure out a way to get Vlad out of him.'_ I thought to myself as I dogged a red ghost ray. _'I can't get to close to him unless I want to be sliced up like a pizza. If only I could knock him out from a distance.' _I blinked for a moment before face-palming. I looked at Vlad an idea already forming and I grinned. "Come and catch me if you can!" I shouted before flying off at top speeds. I didn't need to look back to know he was following me.

_Meanwhile_

The large room was filled with the citizens of Amity Park, however to the horror all of them they saw the citizens laying on the hard ground not one of them moving. Jason had walked over to many of them and had checked their pulses before giving a sigh of relief. "There alright, just out cold." He stated.

Tucker and Jazz had all split to search for their families. But before Sam could do the same someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and blinked at the dark skinned boy. He tilted his head to the side pointing to the door as he let go and started to walk that way. Confused Sam followed him wondering what he wanted.

When they were outside the room and a good distance away to what Eden believed was out of hearing range he spoke. "Fenton and Phantom are the same aren't they?" he asked.

Sam froze to the spot as she stared wide eyed at the dark skinned boy whose eyes were still concealed by the dark sunglasses. She took some heavy breaths before she shook her head with a fake grin. "What are you talking about Phantom and Danny are two different people." She said.

Eden didn't show that he heard her. He just stared at the girl behind his glasses. After a few second he started to shake his head. "You're lying." He said simply which caused Sam's to glare at the boy.

"I'm not lying. And even if I was how can even you prove it? She asked.

"Simple…your wide eyed expression, the fact that you seemed to pause in step when I asked you, and last is the beat of sweat starting to fall from your brow." He stated.

Sam stared at the boy wide eyed for a moment raising her hand and wiping the sweat off her brown. She lowered her gaze for a moment before returning her focus to him with a glare. "What do you know?" she asked.

"Well for starters your story sounded a little to convoluted to be remotely true. Second is the fact that both Fenton and Phantom look so alike. Now granted I only saw the image for a short time, but it was all I needed. They have the same built and at times the same facile features. And third…I have never seen a ghost in that kind of pain before." He stated.

Sam's eyes widened when she heard the word 'Pain'. "He's hurt?" she asked softly.

Eden nodded. "A broken wrist by how he winced when he grabbed those ear plugs, and by the way he was slouched, he must have hurt his back. Injuries that should only affect a human, not a spirit" He stated.

Sam shook her head with a frown. "Idiot." She mumbled. She glanced up at him with a glare. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Eden stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Nothing."

"Huh?" Sam asked her face showing confusion.

"I may not trust him fully, but I could see he wanted nothing more than to help. If you all say he's a hero, then I got nothing to worry about." He said with a grin. "Besides if I did anything I would have to deal with your wrath for the rest of my life, and honestly I don't want that." He teased.

Sam rolled her eyes but grinned. "You're damn right." She said.

Eden grinned but it was replaced with confusion when he heard his communicator in his ear go off. He turned so he was facing the wall and lifted his hand up to his ear to listen to whoever was contacting him. Sam watched him for a moment before he spoke a "Got it. On my way." Then he hung up.

Eden looked back at Sam and nodded. "Gotta go get the boss, be back!" he said before running down the hallway.

Sam nodded she paused for a moment and placed a hand on her head. "I need to work on my story telling." She said before running back into the storage room.

Eden ran down the hallway to the lobby his rifle strapped to his back and his hand on the strap in case he needed it. He made a sharp turn and entered the lobby only to discover it to be in shambles. Broken glass from the windows was everywhere; parts of desks and furniture were seemingly sliced right trough, and there were scorch marks on the walls and ground.

Eden looked around for his leader and instead found something glitter off of the sunlight from outside. He approached the light and bent down to see it was a silver pole. He looked up when he heard someone groan in front of him. He saw the fallen form of his friend leaning against the wall.

Eden rushed over to him and kneeled down by his side and started to gently shake him. "Come on man. I know you enjoy your naps but we gotta go." He said.

Hope groaned some more before slowly opening his eyes and shaking the dizziness from his vision. He looked over at Eden and gave a tired sigh. "How sad. I was having such a nice dream."

Eden rolled his eyes as he helped his friend up by placing Hope's arm over his shoulder. Eden gently lifted his friend off the ground and started to walk back to the group.

"What I miss while I've been out?" Hope asked. Eden then began to explain what had happened while Hope was busy fighting the demigod. "So Phantom came in and destroyed the duplicate? Not bad." He said wincing slightly when he tripped.

Eden adjusted slightly so he could help his friend. He then started to notice the burses and the burn mark on his chest. "That guy sure did a number on you didn't he?"

Hope grunted and looked to the side his eyes closed. "He got a lucky shot." He said sternly.

Eden rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yeah lucky shot. More like lucky shots." He teased.

Hope scoffed and looked away but frowned and let out a tired sigh. "He knows."

Eden blinked and looked at Hope confused. "Knows what?"

"He knows about us, Eden. He knows about the project."

Eden froze mid-step as he stared at his friend with wide eyes. "He-how does he-?" He asked not able to finish his questions.

Hope let out a sigh and shook his head. "I'm not sure. He said he got the info from hacking into our database and finding the project file. He also said that is how he created the Harpies as well."

It grew silent for a while before Eden continued to walk carrying his friend as he did. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

Hopes eyes glowed with determination. "We put that information in the back of our heads. Our main priority is to make sure the citizens our safe and secure." He said strictly.

Eden nodded slowly with a slight grin on his face. "Roger that, boss man." He said, and after that the rest of the walk was rather quiet.

_Meanwhile_

It's glad to know that even though he is overshadowing a younger body I'm still faster than Vlad in the air. I was quickly coming to my destination and I was grinning slightly but it quickly vanished when a ghost ray went right past me. I looked behind me and felt ghost ray collide with my chest sending me flying to the ground.

I quickly turned intangible and phased through the house to not get hurt and to avoid property damage. I landed with a thud and skidded back till I collided with something mettle. I groaned and started to rub my now hurting head. "Did someone get the number of that kid?" I asked myself.

I shook the cobwebs out of my head and started to examine where I was and I couldn't help but blink with wide eyes. I was in my parent's ghost lab and the thing I hit was actually the Ghost Portal. "Huh…this normally never happens."

I quickly got up and started to look around for anything I could use. "Let's see, Fenton Weasel?" I picked up a vacuum like device and thought about it for a moment before shaking my head and tossing it to the side. _'He'll counter everything I do with that sword if I fire from a distance. I need be close to him without getting cut like a pizza.' _I thought.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I tossed other items to the side. "No, nope, nothing, what the-"I let out an angry groan as I pushed everything else of the table out of frustration. I leaned and placed my head down on the table trying to gather my thoughts. "What now?" I asked nobody.

My attention was then drawn to something glowing on the far side of the lab. I quickly flew over and moved a few things and it was there that I saw it. My eyes got wide and I couldn't help but grin. Now all I had to do was hurry and hope this plan would work.

Vlad looked over the building he had seen the boy fall into, he flew straight for it turning the body he was overshadowing intangible and going through the walls. He looked over the exterior of the Fenton home and couldn't help scowl. He knew for a fact that he could have provided a better home for his beloved Maddie.

He flew down the basement and landed softly on the ground making himself visible again. He looked over the lab that to his chagrin rivaled his own. He did not see the boy and he slowly walked forward till he was in front of the closed Ghost Portal.

He could see the boys-no his reflection in the reflective surface of the portal. Daniel was right when he said this body was fading. The body's pale skin was now almost a sickly white, and the eyes were now a lighter brown. For a moment Vlad felt something like guilt till he realized that this body was just one of thousands that he could use, each with even more power than before, well if he chooses the right ones that is.

He turned around and grinned as he examined the room. "Where are you…little bagger?" He asked walking forward slightly

"_Right here Vlad."_ He heard from somewhere in front of him and then the little bagger himself appeared giving the possessed half-blood a glare.

Vlad grinned darkly as he swung his word back and forth lazily. "How ironic, this room was the birth of your new life, the life of a fool who used his powers for the greater good. To think, who knew it was going to be also where your life ends." He stated darkly.

He watched as Danny lowered his head before looking back up with a confidant grin and his neon green eyes sparkling. "You know Vlad you must love to hear yourself talk. I mean really who says that anymore? It's so cliché." He joked, getting the older halfa's blood to glare at him.

"But you know what Vlad, no matter how much you may say otherwise. I still think you need a cat, I mean all the crazy super villains all have them. To pet and tell them there master plan so they can meow evilly." The demigod's eyes were starting to glow red as he was tightening his grip on his sword.

"One last thing Vlad. You really think you can win? Dude I had to fight a juiced up Fright Knight when I was on vacation compared to that your small fry. Besides in the end even if you do win, you will always be a, Crazed. Up. FRUIT. LOOP!" He said with a full blown smile.

Nico's eyes were now glowing blood red and he was shaking with rage. He flew at the halfa at such a fast speed that Danny could not get away in time. Nico slashed and it connected to Danny's midsection. Nico grinned but it quickly turned into a frown when he noticed the smile was still on Danny's face when he was absorbed into the sword.

He heard someone whistle and his eyes got wide when he saw another Danny was in front of him holding something he had not seen before. It looked like a dream catcher with neon green rope instead of the usual white. Vlad tried to stop but thanks to the momentum of the charge and his speed he couldn't stop in time as he went though the strange green ropes.

I took a few deep breaths as I watched as Vlad went through the Fenton Ghost Catcher that I had turned visible just in time. I watched as two forms came out on the other side, the form of Vlad that I know all too well, and Nico who skidded agents the groan before stopping agents the wall.

I saw Vlad look around before he looked at himself in a reflective surface and his red eyes got wide. "WHAT!?" He looked for Nico and when he found him he charged for him hoping to get back in his body. Not on my watch he wasn't. "Sorry Vlad, you already used up all your possess a demigod points. Now please use your get the hell out of my house points!" I shouted as I fired a powerful ghost ray at him connecting and sending him flying out of my house.

I grinned slightly before flying over to the fallen form of Nico and crouching down so I could get a better look. I gently lifted him up so he was now sitting leaning against the wall. I started to shake him to try and wake him up. "Come on man, wake up." I leaned my hand against his head and yelped and pulled it back in pain. His face was burning up…literally

"I…j..ack…" I heard him mumble.

I grabbed his shoulder and started to shake him a little. "What was that?" I asked him.

"In the jacket…give me what's…in…the jacket." He said his voice cracked and week.

I nodded as I gently opened up the guy's jacket. "Sam would never let me live this down." I mumbled to myself. I was surprised to see a pocket inside the right side of it. I grabbed what felt like a baggy and pulled it out. I blinked when I saw what was inside the baggy. It looked like golden cubed fudge.

I was about to open the baggy when I felt Nico grip my possibly broken wrist. I winced and hissed in pain but quickly ignored it. I looked down at him confused why he stopped me. "Just a little." He said close to a whisper.

I nodded not really sure why it had to be little. I broke off two pieces and fit them in the guy's mouth. 'And it continues.' I thought sadly wondering what my friends would think if they saw me do this. The boy started to chew then he swallowed. I waited for a few minutes to see if anything was happening. I got worried when he didn't move after the fourth minuet but it disappeared when I saw his eyes open slowly.

He looked my way tiredly and let out a loud and long yawn. "What took you so long?" he asked me. His voice nowhere as weak as it sounded before.

I shook my head with a grin. "Sorry, had to protect my look first." I said jokingly. I blinked when I heard something beep in my ear. I pressed the button on the Fenton phones knowing what it was. "This is Phantom." I said.

"Danny, we have a problem the skeletons are getting more chaotic were getting outnumbered we need your help now!" I heard Sam reply back.

My eyes got wide as I heard that. "I'm on my way." I replied and looked down at Nico. "Got any ideas on how to stop this little invasion?"

Nico replied back by closing his eyes as if to think before opening them up and staring back up at me. "I have one, where's the center of this town?" He asked.

"The park, why?" I asked confused about the question.

Nico only grinned as he tried to push himself up "I'll explain on the way." He said.

He tried to walk forward but staggered and almost fell before I caught him and got him steady. "Let me drive." I said as I lifted him up and started to fly to the park with him explaining his plan to me.

_Meanwhile_

The ghost hunters and teem Phantom were all currently running. What were they running from? They were running and in terms of others flying from a monster mob of very angry skeletons. Eden Val, Skulker and Danu were all firing shots trying to get them more room but it seemed like each one they hit three of four more take their place.

Sam was firing her gun at the skies taking out the harpy's that were trying to dive bomb them. She had called Danny and told him they were getting overwhelmed, and to tell she was surprised when he called back and told them all to get to the park would be an understatement.

"Let's pray this guy has a good plan." Jason said as he ran besides Tucker.

"I'm sure he does. Why else would he call us if he doesn't?" Tucker asked trying to keep up with them.

"I don't know. Maybe so we could all die together as one big family." He said.

"What?" Jazz asked shocked that he would say that.

"Don't listen to him, he get's that way when he's panicked." Hazel said trying to calm the girl down and defend her friend.

"Were nearing the park now!" Hope said. He was still hurt but he would never let others see it.

As the others dived into the park they spotted the white hair of Phantom they started to speed up but when they saw who else was with him they all grew unnerved and started to go even faster.

I blinked when I heard rustling from the side and grinned when I saw my friends and the GIW agents approach me. "Hey guys." I said with a wave.

They paid me no mind as all there narrowed angry eyes was focused to the person who was sitting against a tree. I let out a sigh as I lowered my hand. "Now I know what you're thinking-"

I was interrupted when I saw the dark skinned boy point his rifle at Nico. "What is he doing here?" he asked darkly.

I got between him and the demigod giving the boy my own glare. "If you weren't so trigger happy I could explain."

"I knew we couldn't trust you." He said darkly but whatever he was about to do was stopped when Hope placed his hand on the rifle. Eden looked at Hope confusion stitched to his face.

Hope shook his head and nodded at Phantom. "Go on and explain, but be careful what you say or else it won't just be my friend you have to deal with." He said calmly the threat not going unnoticed.

I gulped as I looked around and saw my friends glaring at me and I had to laugh nervously. "Well it all started, when I first met the guy." I started to explain what had happened with my little trip into the Underworld, the real Nico helping me see that he was being forced to do these things to our town.

I could tell everyone was surprised but what I told them but I could also see that they were also very skeptical of the boy that was till I heard Skulkers' voice say. "He tells the truth, Plasmius wanted the boy so he could make an army to invade the demigod's home as well as the Ghost Zone."

"_And I can still get it!" _They all heard someone shout above them. They all looked up and saw the vampire like Vlad Plasmius floating in the air. Danny narrowed his eyes as he ready a ghost ray, he noticed Dani and Skulker doing the same. Eden aimed his gun at this new-or in this case current threat ready to fire with Sam doing the same.

Vlad shook his head as his eyes were fixated on a glaring Nico. "It does not matter to me to me if I don't have the half-blood, because thanks to your lovely Guys in White project I have all the power in the world!" He shouted.

"What is he talking about?!" I asked Hope.

I saw his eyes get wide before he shook his head. "No…You can't! You don't know what will happen if you cross that line!" he shouted back.

Vlad grinned darkly before he reveled what looked like a pole with a button on the top. "As a matter of fact…I do." He stated then pressed it.

The air grew colder as I watched the sky's of my home town darken. My eyes grew wide as I watched the ghost harpy's fly around Vlad before turning intangible and flying into him. "What are they doing?!" I asked.

"They are bonding with their creator." Hope said.

"What?!" My friends and I asked at once.

"The harpy's are combining creating a new entity all together." He stated simply.

"So that's why they existed." Nico stated getting everyone's attention. "They were his ace in the hole in case I was no longer useful." He stated. He then glared at Hope. "It was your agency that created those freaks of nature?" He said it more like a statement then a question.

Jason nodded as he sighed. "That explains it. We had a break in security not that long ago, the guy was good he got in and set a virus that deleted the original file we weren't too sure what files were stolen but I guess we know now." He stated glumly.

I glared at Hope. "You knew what those things were capable of?" I asked very ticked off.

Hope shook his head. "It was still in development, all we heard was rumors." He said.

"Well looks like the rumors where proven true." Sam said as she aimed her gun up at Vlad.

I was about to say something to him but froze when I noticed the skeleton army approaching. "We got company!" I shouted as I started to fire at them.

Hope looked over and his own eyes narrowed as he pulled out his staff. "Eden try and take out as many of those Harpy's as you can!" He shouted as he charged at the skeletons.

Eden nodded as he started to fire connecting with many of the birds knocking them down and turning them to dust. He heard someone fire from above him at a bird and he looked up and saw Red Huntress firing as well. "You not going to shoot me in the back?" he asked.

"No." He heard someone say besides him. He looked and saw Sam firing at skeletons and the harpies as best as she could. "You guys have proven already that you are different then the other stupid agents, besides it's a bad idea to start fighting each other, we are still in an invasion!"

Eden stared at her for a moment before he felt his lips curl into a grin and he shook his head. "You guys are alright." He said as fired at a harpy nailing it right in the head.

Nico slowly stood up and started to walk slowly trying not to fall. "Keep the skeletons at bay for a little while." He said.

Hazel looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she threw a knife at a skeleton causing it to stager before turning to dust. "What are you going to do?" she asked.

Nico grinned at her and for a moment she did not see the monster she had thought he was. Instead she saw a mischievous boy about to pull a prank. "Something out of this world." He said. She watched as Nico took a deep breath before summoning a black sword and stabbing it into the earth.

I continued to fire my ghost rays at all the skeletons and some of the harpy's that flew my way trying to get to Vlad. I looked behind me and saw the robotic form of Skulker behind me doing the same thing. I couldn't help but grin as I fired more ghost rays. "This seems familiar huh?"

Skulker grinned as he fired at another harpy destroying it. "It dose and like last time, when this is over your pelt will be on my wall whelp."

I sighed but with a smile. "You never change do you?" I asked.

"No." He said with a grin.

I froze when I felt a strange energy coming from somewhere near us. I looked over and saw Nico had his sword impaled in the ground and I gulped remembering the last time I saw that he was using it on me.

Dani shivered in fear as she fired more ghost rays at any skeleton that got close to her friends. She did not like this feeling. It reminded her to much of what she saw him do to Danny. She tried to ignore and continued to fight the airborne threat.

Nico could feel himself fade. He was trying to focus all of his power into doing this but he just did not have enough left. He leaned his head down to the base of the sword and started to prey in ancient Greek to his father. _"Father give me the power to stop this! Give me the strength to correct my mistake!"_

For a second nothing happened, but soon Nico started to feel another power flow through him. Hazel watched as Nico lifted his head and her eyes got wide when he saw his eyes were glowing black. Nico let out a scream as the sword started to glow as well and all of a sudden the earth started to shake.

My friends and I watched in awe as the earth opened up underneath the army of skeletons causing them to fall into the dark void. I flew high into the air and my eyes grew even wider when I saw the streets open up as well swallowing up every last skeleton.

Nico's body was steaming and his skin was turning white again but he would not stop. He would not stop till every last skeleton was back in the Underworld. Everyone was struck dumb and silent. They all stared at the now panting demigod.

Jazz frowned and walked forward slowly approaching him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder; he turned sharply his eyes still glowing black. She flinched slightly but smiled "It's alright we can take it from here." she said gently.

Nico was still panting as he stared at her before his black eyes started to flicker before returning to their normal brown. He slowly pulled the sword from the earth causing all the holes to close leaving permanent scars on the earth.

He wobbled for a moment before falling back being caught by Jazz. She laid him down gently before being joined by Hazel. I flew down next to them and kneeled down on the other side of them. He was still white but was slowly regaining his color back. "Showoff." I muttered.

I saw him grin lazily at the remark, but was replaced with a show of pain as he tried to move. Hazel placed her hand on his chest to keep him down. "You're in no condition to move." She said sternly.

"I wasn't to begin with." he mumbled back.

I grinned and shook my head but it all faded when I heard a loud roar above me. I looked up and I did not need anyone else to tell me that the color would have been off my face.

I saw what looked like an even bigger version of the harpy its wing span around the size of two football fields and the thing was as big as any ghost I have ever fought before. It was mostly white instead of its head and claws were all black and on the underside of the wings you could see it colored a dark red.

The beast looked directly at me its red eyes shining before they started to fade into an unnerving gold. I slowly rose to my feet. "Get him back." I said. They both nodded as they started to move him back.

I saw the giant ghost smirk as it lowered itself down slowly. I tensed looking around ready to make a move. Before the beast could touch the ground however it was blasted by a shot of Eden's gun. That was all I needed as I quickly fired a ghost ray at the beast.

The harpy did not move nor try to move as the beam connected. My eyes got wide and I could feel my heart go to my stomach when I saw there was not a scratch on the thing. It let out a loud screech and charged at me. I flew to the side to avoid it. The harpy followed me to a't' not missing a beat. I tried to fire more ghost rays but none of them seemed to affect the beast.

I avoided a slash of its claws and quickly flew down to where the others were standing. "Alright any ideas?" I asked them.

Eden cocked his gun and aimed it. "Yeah we kill the thing." he said firing at the harpy.

"But it's a ghost. Ghosts are already dead." I said.

"Then we make it deader." He counted firing again.

I flew up high and continued to fire at the thing but it just kept coming. It slash at me with its talons and this time I was not so lucky it got me right across the chest and I screamed in pain.

I did not get enough time to counter before I realized that the beast had grabbed me in his talons. I tried to struggle but I could not move. The beast raised me up so I could see his face. I could see the ghost grin before it opened its mouth and I saw a bright light start to shine.

I closed my eyes waiting for the end but it never came. I heard the beast scream in pain and for it to loosen its grip on me. I quickly got out and got my distance. I studied the harpy trying to figure out what had hurt the thing.

I then noticed something glisten on its stomach for me to understand. The beast charged at me and I ducked down and under him. I grinned when I saw the silver handle of a sword in the ghosts' stomach.

I fired a ghost ray at him and it connected were the sword is and it caused the Harpy to let out a screech of pain. My eyes got wide before I felt a smirk grace my lips now starting to think of a plan.

"Guys!" I shouted down at them. "Aim for his stomach!"

They all seemed to understand as Eden lined his shot and Sam did the same. Red Huntress aimed her own gun and fired. Skulker released several missiles from his shoulders, and Dani fired with the most powerful ghost rays she could make. The blasts all connected causing the beast to scream in pain.

I closed my eyes for a moment before feeling the temperature around me cool. I grinned slightly before charging and firing ice rays at the beast. Slowly but surely it was starting to freeze it. Soon the whole beast was covered in ice.

I took several deep breaths as I watched gravity take over. The ice figure fell the ground breaking apart as it did so. I grinned as I flew down and started to fly to where it landed.

The others were cheering as they watched the giant ghost fall from the sky. Hope grinned as he moved his hand over his staff and moved a part of it to the side making it a small pole again for him to pocket. He blinked however when something wet landed on his forward he looked up and couldn't help but smile. Snow had started to fall all around them.

"Snow? In June?" Tucker asked sticking his tong out letting the snow land and melt.

"More like residue from the ghost." Jason said with a smirk.

Tucker's eyes grew wide and fearful and started to spit out the ice. "Ah! That's gross! Water! I need water!" he screamed with his tong hanging out.

The others started to laugh at his misery and soon Tucker was as well. Even Nico was chuckling.

_Meanwhile_

I landed down on the snow covered ground were the ghost had crashed. I walked slowly and spotted a crater. Peering inside I saw the body of Vlad lying down in a heap. I quickly slid down and checked his pulse and had to breathe a sigh of relief when I felt a pulse.

I noticed something glimmer from the corner of my eyes and I looked over to see a silver skull ring laying down not that far from me its cold eyes seeming to star at me. I shivered a little not from the cold and lifted Vlad up wincing from having to add extra weight and reached up and grabbed the ring before flying out of the crater.

I dropped Vlad down on the mayor's office and flew back to my friends and blinked when I saw them laughing at tucker with his tong out. I walked over and gave Nico his ring which he took with a grin and placed it back on his finger. "So…what's so funny?" I asked.

Nico shook his head his eyes closing. "Your friends are funny." he said tiredly.

I blinked at him "You alright?" I asked him.

He nodded his eyes closing. "Yup, after all with great power, comes great time to take a nap." he said before drifting off.

_Later_

The sun was starting to set as my friends and I were all standing on the outside of town saying goodbyes to the GIW agents. I watched with a grin as Jason and Tucker fist bumped while and also saw Jason slip Tucker something that made his techno geek friend smile like he just got a date.

I blinked at my sister hugging the boy named Hope. Her cheeks were slightly red and I smirked. I then saw Sam and Hazel hugging and it confused me even more when Dani hugged her. _'What all did I miss?' _

I blinked however when Eden approached me with a grin. He extended his hand out to me. "I guess I was wrong about you." He said.

I smiled and took his hand. "It happens more often than you think." He smiled as well and we shook.

"That go's for you too." he said behind me leaning against the billboard was a fully rested Nico. He grinned and nodded his head at the hunter.

Eden started to walk over to the white van that almost resembled the Fenton RV. I grinned at the hunters. "Thank you all. You helped to protect my town and my friends. If there is anything you need let me know."

Hope nodded with a smile of his own. "There will be no need, but we are thankful." He stated.

"Where are you guys off to next?" Sam asked.

Eden shrugged. "No idea, hearing Gettysburg is getting pretty hectic. It could use a little help." He said.

"Will we ever see you guys again?" Jazz asked.

"Well that all depends if they like us." Jason said.

I blinked at him. "They? Whose they?" I asked.

Jason smiled mysteriously. "Nothing. We may meet again, it all depends."

"Aaaaaaanyway." Hazel said trying to change the topic. "It's been fun, were glad we could help. If we do meet again let's hope it's on better terms."

"Got that right." Sam said.

We watched and waved the four hunters off as they started to drive off. I was confused why Val was not here but I figured she was hunting down something. I looked over at Nico and grinned. "I guess that leaves you."

Nico nodded slowly before walking up and passing me. "I am deeply sorry for what I had caused." He said addressing everyone.

Sam shook her head with a little smile. "Don't worry about it. You were being controlled by Vlad, he can bring out the worst in anyone he meets." She said.

Nico grinned at her. "Thank you." He looked at me and I felt that fear return from the first time I met the guy. "While being controlled by Vlad I was able to see bits and pieces of his memory. While it is true that he made me attack your town. It was not him who triggered it."

I raised and eyebrow at him defiantly confused. "Then who was leading him?"

"I have a theory, but until then I do not know." He said trying to be vague and by the look on his face I could tell he would not say anymore.

"Thanks again for all the help. I don't think I would have been able to get everyone back to their home on my own." I said.

Nico nodded with a grin. "It was the least I could do. Thanks to the mist, they will all wake up and think the whole thing was a dream, even Vlad." He said.

"Well that's a relief." Jazz said.

Nico nodded and looked over everyone. "I should leave before I cause any more problems." He said then started to walk away.

I watched him walk away for a moment before narrowing my eyes and flying and landing in front of him. He looked up at me with a confused expression. "I have something else I need to ask you." I said.

He studied for a moment before nodding his head. "One who's spirit is like the wind, the spawn of Satan's blood, a hero born from the sea, and one who is neither alive nor dead. What does it mean" I asked

He blinked at me for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "That sounds like a part of a prophecy. As for who is in it, you are mentioned along with three others."

I nodded. "I know the one with Satan's blood. It's the other two I don't know about."

Nico closed his eyes to think about it for a moment "I do not know about the one like the wind." He said. I frowned but blinked when I saw a small smile grace his lips. "I may know the hero born from the sea."

My eyes got wide as I felt hope. "You do?" I asked.

He was smiling now. "A real seaweed brain, but a hero none the less. He has to be the one you are talking about; after all he's the only son of the god of the Seas." Nico stated.

"That's great. I have to meet this guy and-"I blinked when Nico griped my shoulder. I looked over at him and saw him shake his head. "Why not?" I asked.

"Prophecies are hard to figure out, almost imposable when you have only a piece of it. Until you know more about what is going on I would suggest you leave my cosine alone." he stated.

"Well than what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Wait."

"Wait?!"

"Until we have full detail on what is going on you would be going in blind, and trust me facing a prophecy blind will get you killed. Wait and see what happens. I'll do a little digging on my end and try and figure out more details."

I felt a little better knowing that I wasn't alone in this. "Thanks."

He smiled at me. "No problem. Now go back to your friends before they start thinking you ditched them." He said.

I smiled at him and flew above him and waved. "Thanks again!" before flying back to my friends.

Nico watched him go and he grinned. "Well father you were right about this town, but I think it's better hands than I could ever produce." He said before turning around and disappearing into the shadows of night.

I flew back down to my friends and landed on the ground next to them. Sam walked over to me. and we all began walking back into town. "So what was that about?" she asked.

I thought about telling them but instead just shook my head with a grin. "Just had to ask him something, nothing important." I said turning back into Fenton.

Sam smiled and slipped her arms around my waist causing me to stop. "That all?" she asked leaning up.

I grinned down at her. "Yes that's all." I said leaning down.

"It would have been hot." she said teasingly.

I shook my head and shivered, "No…No it wouldn't."

She grinned. "That's fine. Your all I need." she said closing the distance and kissing me.

We kissed for a few seconds till we heard someone whistle from ahead of us. We saw Tucker tapping his foot looking impatient. "Come on you love birds, we need to get home before our parents wake up and start asking questions." He said.

Sam and I broke away faces flushed slowly but we still held hands as we walked side by side. As we walked I thought about what may happen in the future but then I blinked when I felt Sam now hold my arm and I couldn't help but smile. _'It doesn't matter what happens next. Like any other threat I'll deal with it like I do all the others, with sarcastic jokes and a grade A but whoopin. I won't be scared of the future anymore, because right now my future is looking rather bright.'_

**The End**

* * *

I just want to thank everyone for who read and reviewed this story. Thank you for sticking by me through my many grammar issues and lack of updates. Thank you all for making this my best story, nowhere near fan art level, but it still felt good.

How'd you all like the GIW agents? Did you like them? Did you hate them? I want to know. If you guys want I could make a story about them, be warned though it may not be for a very long time.

Lastly I just want to say that, this would not have been possible without you guys. The fave's the follows, the reviews; it all helped make this story and helped me complete it. For that I say one last time. Thank you.


End file.
